The Broken Hearts Club
by kirasilway
Summary: Tamaki finally tells Haruhi how he feels. The problem is, another host is in love with Haruhi, and Haruhi might just like him back! Of course, no one in the Host Club is happy about any of this. Read on as the hosts try to win over Haruhi, possibly breaking her heart in the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So this picks up supposedly a few weeks after the anime ends. For our story's sake, let's pretend that there are four years of high school, so Honey and Mori are fourth years, Kyoya and Tamaki are third years, and the twins and Haruhi are second years. Yasuchika and Satoshi will be making an appearance as new Host Club members, I promise!**

* * *

**The Broken Hearts Club**

**Chapter 1**

Usually Music Room Three was anything but quiet. However, at this point, all of the guests had left, and all of the hosts were listening to their oh so esteemed King as he played a piece of his own creation on the elaborate grand piano that sat next to the window. Haruhi was smiling slightly as the peaceful notes drifted through the air.

With a slight flourish of his left hand, Tamaki finished the song. He was grinning like a maniac as he stepped away from the piano.

"So, what did you guys think? I really want to play this piece for my audition at Tokyo University. It will be in front of the Director of the Music Department and everything, so it has to be perfect!"

Haruhi was the first to speak, cutting the twins off before they could say anything to upset Tamaki. "It was great, sempai. I'm really happy for you. I mean, I'm happy you decided to follow your dreams instead of your grandmother's."

Tamaki smiled at her, his violet eyes shining with happiness. "Well, she still thinks I'm going to study business and education, but my father says he's ok if I study music and business. I just have to get into the music program first," he said with a sheepish grin, his hand rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Don't worry boss, Tokyo University would have to be filled with idiots to turn you down," Kaoru said, followed by Hikaru going, "And even if it does turn out to be filled with idiots, you know you'll be in good company!"

Honey piped up. "Yeah, Tama-chan, don't worry about anything! You're a great musician!"

"Ah."

"I have to say," Kyoya interjected, adjusting his glasses, "I have researched your main competition, and while I am not one of the judges for admission into the music program, I think you have an excellent chance."

Tamaki was set to bounce off the walls at this point.

"I'm so happy! Everything is falling into place! Mother is at the Second Mansion and Grandmother doesn't know about it! And I get to study music and Grandmother doesn't know about it! There's only one thing missing!"

Silence fell on each and every Host Club member then. Tamaki turned to look at Haruhi.

Haruhi tilted her head to the side in curiosity. "What else is missing, sempai?"

Tamaki looked ready to explode. "You are, Haruhi," he said softly.

The petit brunette just kept looking at the blonde, her expression blank.

"What do you mean? I'm right here?"

Tamaki let out a nervous laugh as the other hosts looked on. The tension in the air was palpable to everyone but Haruhi.

Hikaru was tenser than his brother, but they had discussed the girl at length and agreed that, since they could not both be her special someone, they should both be her best friends.

Kyoya had been anticipating this day ever since he'd seen that look in Tamaki's eyes as Haruhi danced with Kanoya in preparation for the Host Club Ball. He would be lying if he said he wasn't a little annoyed by the blonde for getting to Haruhi first.

Honey was watching his cousin very intently out of the corner of his eye.

Mori was stiff, his shoulders were set tighter than was comfortable, and his jaw was clamped shut in and effort not to scream.

"Haruhi, the thing is," Tamaki began. "I've liked you for a while now. You're one of my best friends, but recently I've been seeing you as something else. Something more. You are beautiful, brilliant, and you make me laugh. I think . . . I think I might be in love with you. And I was wondering . . . if you would accept an invitation to go on a date with me this weekend?"

The six boys in the room waited with bated breath for the only girl in the room to give her reply, to say that one word that would change everything between them.

Haruhi, meanwhile, was frozen. Her body felt as if it had been sheathed in a block of ice. Her brain, on the other hand, was in overdrive.

_This cannot be happening. I mean, I love Tamaki, but nothing like that! He's like my best friend or something. I mean, the twins are my best friends, but Tamaki's like a brother or, or, or anything but a . . . a boyfriend! This cannot be happening. I mean, I'm in love with—_

"Haruhi?" Tamaki asked tentatively. She had been silent for over a minute.

"No," she whipped out, her bluntness getting ahead of her. "I'm sorry sempai, but I just don't see you that way. You've been a great friend and all, but you're not the kind of guy I picture myself being with. Not," she amended, "that I go around daydreaming about boys or anything. And I don't want you to change! I like you the way that you are, and I'm sure someday you'll find a girl who loves you the way you are. I just don't think that girl is me, ok?"

Tamaki nodded slowly. "I suppose I understand, Haruhi. But if you change your mind, I'll be right here."

Haruhi let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "Thank you sempai, but I don't think that's likely. Anyways, I have to get home. I'll see you all tomorrow."

She had reached the front doors when a voice she hadn't heard in a while reached her ears.

"Hey, Haruhi, can I give you a ride home?"

* * *

**Author's Note: This one is short because it is the set up. The chapter to follow will be longer because I will have more to say. I will do my absolute best to put up new chapters a few times a week, which should be possible since I'm on summer break.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I forgot to say this before, so here it is-I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the oh so fabulous hosts. Please, read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

**The Broken Hearts Club**

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, Haruhi, can I give you a ride home?"

Haruhi turned around and smiled.

"That's okay, Mori-sempai. I'm sure I can get home fine, and Honey-sempai probably needs—" Haruhi was cut off as the sound of raindrops pelting the roof started. "On second thought, a ride home would be nice," she said, her eyes tightening just a little with worry.

Mori walked next to Haruhi, standing as close to her as etiquette allowed. He was watching her surreptitiously as they walked the short distance to his limo, getting rained on all the while. He opened the door for her and steadied her when she almost slipped on the wet pavement. His hand lingered at her waist just a second longer than was necessary, but if Haruhi had noticed she didn't say anything.

The first few minutes were quiet. The driver had taken Mori and Honey to Haruhi's house before, so he already knew the way. Haruhi kept glancing out the window nervously, and Mori just watched her carefully, trying to think of something to say to assuage her worry over the impending thunderstorm. Before he could catch himself, the words were slipping out.

"If you want, I can stay with you tonight." He almost blushed at his brazenness, but Morinozuka men didn't blush. "I mean," he corrected himself, "if your father is working late, I would be happy to stay with you through the storm and make sure everything is all right."

Haruhi looked at him, slightly startled by Mori's short monologue. Mori watched as she briefly debated whether or not to accept his offer. Finally, she said, "That's very kind of you Mori-sempai, but I wouldn't want to interfere with your responsibilities, or any plans that you have for this evening."

"Haruhi, it would not be any trouble. We can do homework together, if you want. And Mitsukuni already called another car to take him home. He has to train with his father tonight."

A small smile appeared on Haruhi's lips, which almost made Mori smile. "In that case, Mori-sempai, I would appreciate the company. My dad's actually out of town for a few days, something about meeting a supplier for the bar he works at. Kyoya knows, obviously. My dad made him promise to check in on me."

Mori was not sure whether or not he felt grateful that Kyoya was taking care of Haruhi, or upset that Ranka had not trusted him with Haruhi's safety. Not for the first time, Mori felt something akin to anger stirring inside of him.

When they reached Haruhi's apartment complex, Haruhi unlocked the door just in time. The second she had stepped over the threshold, a loud clap of thunder rolled across the stormy skies. Haruhi went lurching forward in an attempt to hide away under the kotatsu. Instead, she managed to ram her hip into the corner of the kitchen counter and fell over.

As another resounding bang echoed through the air, Haruhi curled in on herself, giving up on her endeavor to seek refuge under the kotatsu. It would appear that she had forgotten about her guest.

A part of Mori was saddened to see strong, independent Haruhi so terrified, but another part of him, a part of him he tried to smother out of guilt, was insanely happy that he was the one with her during the thunderstorm. Usually Tamaki or Hikaru would spend thunderstorms comforting Haruhi. Kyoya had even done it once when Tamaki and the twins had been busy. Honey had slept over once when Ranka was stuck at the bar and Mori was at a kendo match during a particularly nasty thunderstorm. Mori had tried to avoid Haruhi during thunderstorms because he was not entirely sure he would act . . . well, appropriately.

Carefully, Mori scooped Haruhi up in his arms much the way he had at Kyoya's tropical relaxation resort. He set her on the couch and threw a blanket over her, wrapping her up tightly. Then, he walked into the kitchen and checked the large, metal pot that was sitting on the stove. It was halfway filled with some sort of ramen soup. Mori turned the knob and began to heat up the soup, stirring it in between glances to make sure Haruhi was okay.

After fifteen minutes had passed, Mori set two bowls of ramen soup down on the kotatsu and gently moved Haruhi so she was sitting next to him. Outside, the thunder was still going, so Haruhi was still shaking.

"Haruhi, you have to eat," Mori commanded. He almost flinched at how indelicate his voice had sounded. When she looked at him with her big brown eyes watering, he wanted to pull her against his body and keep her there.

"Thank you, Mori," she whispered, flinching as another booming crash rang through the house. He ruffled her hair, happy that she had picked up her spoon and started to eat.

Part way through their meal, the phone started ringing. Mori got up and went to answer it, figuring it was probably Ranka.

It was not Ranka.

But close.

"WHERE IS MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER?! IS SHE ALRIGHT?! HARUHI? CAN YOU HEAR ME? ARE YOU BREATHING?!"

"Tamaki," Mori interrupted, fighting to remain calm. He was thankful to Tamaki for all he had done for Honey, but he lo—_liked_ Haruhi, and was not always able to put up with his antics concerning the girl. "Calm down."

"WHO IS THIS?! THIS ISN'T HARUHI! WHERE IS SHE? UNHAND HER, YOU RUFFIAN!"

Mori felt the phone being pulled out if his grasp. He looked behind him and saw Haruhi bringing the phone to her ear, clutching the blanket around her small shoulders with her free hand.

"Tamaki-sempai, I'm fine. That was Mori-sempai. He offered to take me home and stay during the thunderstorm."

There was a lot of shouting on the other end of the phone, most of which Mori could not make out, but he got the feeling none of it was exactly complimentary of him. He watched as Haruhi closed her eyes against a flash of lightning, and when she opened them, she looked angry.

"Tamaki-sempai, that is enough!" she yelled at the raving blonde through the phone. "Mori-sempai is being a perfect gentleman just like always, and I am happy he is here to comfort me! You should not be insulting your friends that way!"

There was more shouting from Tamaki.

"No, Tamaki, I don't care what you think is going on or about how having a man in my house unsupervised could ruin my reputation! No, no. Mori-sempai is going to spend the night, and you are not going to do anything about it, understand?"

There was a brief pause, then—

"No, Tamaki-sempai, you cannot come over. Mori-sempai can sleep in my dad's bed or on the couch, and I will sleep in my room. Goodbye."

Haruhi hung up the phone and let out a sigh. Mori watched as she quirked her head to the side, listening for something. "I think the storms moving away. And you don't have to stay the night if you don't want to," Haruhi rushed to add. "It's just . . ." she trailed off, her cheeks turning red with embarrassment. "I would feel safer if you spent the night, is all."

Mori felt like fireworks were going off in his chest.

"I would do anything to keep you safe, Haruhi, just like I would for Mitsukuni. I will spend the night, if you are okay with it."

When Haruhi smiled at him through her tear-filled eyes, Mori felt like doing a jig.

But he didn't.

Because if Morinozuka men didn't blush, then they certainly didn't do a jig.

* * *

Tamaki was staring at the phone. Haruhi had just hung up on him.

A few hours ago, everything in his life seemed to be falling into place. Now, just two short hours after Haruhi had rejected him, he had found out the Mori was spending the night at her house. He was not okay with this arrangement, not at all.

He started to wonder . . . _Did Haruhi turn me down . . . because she has feelings for Mori-sempai? Or maybe . . . are they secretly dating?_

Tamaki knew he should respect Haruhi's choice. She should be doing what made her happy. But he just couldn't do that. He wanted Haruhi to choose _him_. He wasn't going to give up on her that easily.

_Operation Find out What Kind of Guy Haruhi Likes and Become That Kind of Guy is a go!_ He thought with an unparalleled sense of determination.

* * *

Kyoya glanced outside his window nervously. He knew he was not good at comforting people. It involved a degree of sincerity he was not comfortable with expressing. However, Haruhi was the exception.

He had been debating for the past hour whether or not he should go over to her house and check on her. He hadn't been able to get a hold of the other hosts. Tamaki, he figured, was probably too wrapped up in his own little mind theatre to answer his phone, the twins were supposed to be helping their mother with the final touches for her fashion show, and Honey was busy training. Kyoya was confused as to why Mori was not answering his phone. The tall senior was usually very diligent about such things.

With a glance at the finished spreadsheet on his laptop, Kyoya stood up, grabbed his coat and called for a car. Ranka had left him in charge of Haruhi's well-being. While Haruhi was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, Kyoya had witnessed her fear of thunderstorms first hand, and he decided he ought to go over to her house and make sure she was okay. He also called for a maid to pack dinner for two. Chances were Haruhi had not eaten.

In less than five minutes, Kyoya was sitting in his limo with two bento boxes next to him, on his way to Haruhi's house.

When he got to Haruhi's house, he was shocked, to say the least, by the sight that greeted him.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I had some extra time, so I decided to post two days in a row for this story. I have the first chapter of another one up, called "Haruhi and an Ootori," which is a HaruhixKyoya pairing, if you're interested. Thank you to all of those who have reviewed/followed/favorite-ed this story so far, it means a lot to me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: There's been a major legal battle over it, but Bisco Hatori refuses to give up any part of Ouran High School Host Club. Not even Takashi, or Kyoya!**

**I want to say thank you to all my readers, including and especially those who have reviewed, followed, or marked it as a favorite!**

** Anyway, here is the next chapter. Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

**The Broken Hearts Club**

**Chapter 3**

When Kyoya got to Haruhi's house, he was shocked, to say the least, by the sight that greeted him.

Mori was asleep on the couch, and Haruhi was curled up on his chest. The two looked oddly peaceful and slightly comical. Mori was already much larger than Haruhi, and so to see him stretched out on the tiny couch with Haruhi in a tiny ball on top of him was a rather entertaining sight indeed.

Oh, and Tamaki stood frozen in the kitchen, a soup ladle in one hand, his other hand stuffed inside one of many open kitchen drawers.

"Tamaki," Kyoya growled as quietly as he could. "Outside. Now."

Kyoya set the two bento boxes down on the counter and ushered Tamaki outside so as to avoid waking Haruh.

Looking back once more before he followed Tamaki outside, Kyoya was struck by how much Haruhi resembled a kitten curled up on Mori's chest. Mori, of course, was sprawled out across the small couch, his long legs hanging off the end, one hand in Haruhi's hair, as if he had been massaging a kitten's ears when he'd succumbed to sleep.

Outside, Kyoya turned on Tamaki.

"What do you think you're doing? Why are you at Haruhi's house this late, creeping around like some common thief?"

Tamaki ruffled his hair nervously. "Well, Kyoya, she told me Mori-sempai was spending the night with her, and I wanted to check on her, make sure Mori-sempai was behaving himself. And I was right to come! Did you see the way he was touching her! He—"

Kyoya cut Tamaki off at the pass. "Mori-sempai was probably trying to calm Haruhi down during the storm, and they fell asleep. And that does not explain why you were rifling through her kitchen drawers. What, you were in desperate need of a ladle?" he said irritably.

"No, I—I—"

"Tamaki, spit it out!"

"I'm going to become Haruhi's dream guy!" Tamaki exclaimed, puffing his chest out and beaming like he'd just said he'd cracked the mystery of Schrodinger's cat.

"I beg your pardon?" Kyoya said, stunned. Tamaki, for all of his idiotic pretenses, had a serious side. He was much more intelligent than most people believed, so Kyoya could not fathom how Tamaki thought, in all seriousness, that this, whatever it was, was a good idea.

"Haruhi said that I am not the kind of guy she wants to be with," Tamaki began.

_Yes, she also said she considered you a friend and that you shouldn't change. Then again, you wouldn't be Tamaki if you didn't completely ignore everything anyone said._ Kyoya thought.

"So, I came here hoping to find some clues as to the kind of guy she _is interested in_!" Tamaki was pacing now. "I figure she has to keep a diary, a journal, doodles from class, something that will let me know what kind of guy she wants."

"Tamaki, has it ever occurred to you to just _listen_ to what Haruhi says? I'm sure that if you tried, you could figure out the type of man she wants from the things she says she likes, the things she does—just pay attention to her during club hours, pick up on her habits. _Try being normal_."

Tamaki looked at Kyoya like he had said the whole thing in Arabic. "What do you mean 'be normal?' And how can I find out what kind of boy Haruhi wants to date by watching her?"

Aggravation and exhaustion did not mix well, Kyoya decided.

"Haruhi finds the Host Club's antics, meaning _your_ antics, amusing only occasionally. Most of the time, she considers them to be rather obnoxious. Haruhi is a simple person, and not just because she is a commoner. She enjoys the small things in life. Most importantly, she does not want a man who will shower her with gifts or praise she does not need or deserve. She would want a man who she does not have to babysit," Kyoys finished, looking pointedly at Tamaki.

"How do you know all this, Kyoya?"

_Because I have been watching her ever since she walked through the Host Club doors._

"Because I pay attention to details, Tamaki, I suggest you open your eyes. Maybe you'll figure out exactly who Haruhi wants to be with. Goodnight, Tamaki. I think it is time you go home."

Kyoya quietly opened the door again and shut if firmly behind him, discouraging Tamaki from reentering the Fujioka residence. His eyes went to Mori and Haruhi, who were still curled up together on the couch.

Yes, it would be nice for Tamaki to realize that Haruhi had already found the man of her dreams, as painful as it might be to admit.

Kyoya closed the kitchen drawers, put the bento boxes in the fridge, and left with one last glance at the type girl every boy loved.

* * *

_Kiss, kiss, fall in love! I see you come, I watch you go; you never seemed to leave me, though!_

Haruhi rolled off of a very solid something, falling onto the floor. She scrambled towards the kitchen and picked up her phone, which was ringing loudly.

"Hello," she answered groggily.

"Hello, Haruhi," came Kyoya's voice through the phone. "I figured you might have forgotten to set your alarm last night because of the storm, and we can't have you and Mori being late for school."

_How does he know Mori-sempai spent the night?_ Haruhi wondered. She glanced over at the couch and saw Mori was still fast asleep. She couldn't help but smile, her head feeling light and giddy at the sight of Mori in his rumpled school uniform, his hair lightly mussed from sleep.

"There are two bento boxes on the second shelf in your fridge; you can bring one for lunch today, and the other can be your dinner for tonight. Your father will be out of town for another week, evidently. I will have one of my maids stock your fridge and clean up your apartment while you are at school. First exams are coming up, and we cannot have you losing your scholarship, now can we?"

Haruhi sighed, resigned. Whatever Kyoya dictated might as well be law. "Thank you, Kyoya-sempai. I'll see you at school."

"One more thing, Haruhi: a man should be knocking on your door within in thirty seconds. He is one of my servants, and he is bringing extra uniforms for you and Mori-sempai. It will be added to your debt, of course."

"Kyoya-sempai, I don't have a debt anymore," Haruhi said, another small smile forming on her lips.

"Well, I guess you will have to work just a little bit harder to remain debt free, won't you, Haruhi?" he replied, and Haruhi could hear the smile in his voice, too.

She let out a small laugh. "Goodbye, Kyoya-sempai."

Haruhi hung up her phone just as a knock sounded on the door. Kyoya-sempai was as good as his word, naturally. She opened the door to find a man in a butler's suit holding two freshly-ironed Ouran Academy uniforms. Haruhi thanked the man and went to go wake up Mori-sempai.

* * *

"Takashi! Haru-chan!" Honey called out. Mori wanted to smile as he watched Honey launch himself at Haruhi. "Takshi, did you spend the night at Haruhi's? Did you keep her safe from the storm?

Mori was grateful when Haruhi answered for him. "Yes, Honey-sempai, Mori spent the entire night comforting me, for which I am very thankful." She smiled a little at Mori, which made the corners of Mori's lips turn up just a little. He ruffled her hair before allowing Honey-sempai to climb onto his back so they could head to class.

If he wasn't mistaken, Haruhi looked a little sad to see them go.

* * *

Honey watched Mori carefully all day. He watched Mori as Mori watched Haruhi all throughout lunch, when she was in the library for the hour between school Host Club started, and for the entirety of the Host Club.

As the day dragged on, Honey noticed Mori become more and more concerned (the only indication of which was his brow furrowing slightly). Honey knew that Mori's concern was stemming from Haruhi.

She had become more fidgety throughout the day, and her big brown eyes were sad. After all the guests had left, Honey and Mori watched as Haruhi made her way over to the table Kyoya was working at. They watched as she sat down, interrupted his work, and began talking to him.

* * *

Haruhi's morning had started out well. It had been nice to wake up to Kyoya's phone call, a sleeping Mori, a fully-packed bento, and a fresh uniform. However, it hadn't lasted. As her classes had dragged on, Haruhi had remembered what day was coming up, and what she would have to ask of Kyoya.

After Host Club had let out for the day, Haruhi took a breath, and then sat down in front of Kyoya, who was typing away on his Pineapple laptop.

"Yes, Haruhi, can I help you with something?"

"Kyoya-sempai, I'm giving my twenty-four-hour notice."

He looked up from his laptop. "I see. Which days will you be gone?"

"I'll be here tomorrow, but I'll be gone Friday. I'll be back on Monday."

"May I ask why?"

Haruhi felt her throat tighten. "It's a family thing," she managed to choke out.

Kyoya looked at her through his glasses, which were reflecting the sunlight spectacularly. "Haruhi, if you are in trouble or if you need anything, you know you can ask the club, right?"

"I know, Kyoya-sempai. That's why I am going to ask you to keep the Host Club away from me until I return on Monday."

"I can try, but I cannot promise much when it comes to Tamaki and the twins, especially considering Tamaki's recent plans."

Haruhi nodded. "Just try, please, Kyoya-sempai, and I'll pay you back anyway I can," Haruhi said, preparing to leave. Then, "Hey, does Tamaki-sempai's 'recent plan' have anything to do with his following me around all day in a trench coat with a fake mustache?"

* * *

**Author's Note: I think you guys will like the next chapter. It will contain drama, MoriHaru fluff, Yasuchika and Satoshi, and the reason Haruhi wants Friday off! I gotta say, I'm part way done with it, and it is pretty dramatic and adorable. Keep on being awesome, my readers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: No, I have yet to beat out Bisco Hatori for the rights to OHSHC.**

**Please, read, review, and enjoy! Oh, and a thank you to all my fans! It's majorly appreciated!**

* * *

**The Broken Hearts Club**

**Chapter 4**

When Haruhi walked into class the next day, the twins jumped on her. They were excited about something or other, but Haruhi was barely listening to a word they were saying. She hadn't slept much the previous night, her mind to full of thoughts of the days to come. She was sad, although she did a decent job of masking it. Still, the twins didn't seem to notice that she wasn't paying attention in class. Her notebook was left blank all throughout her morning classes, and none of the Host Club members could find her during lunch.

Finally, Kyoya had Kaoru send her a text message reminding her that Yasuchika and Satoshi would be coming by the Host Club, and to be on her best behavior. Mori and Honey had spent the past month since the new school year had started trying to convince their younger brothers to join the club now that they were in high school. It had taken a while, but Yasuchika had eventually agreed to a trial run of sorts after much coercion from Satoshi and his shinai.

Haruhi knew that the two younger siblings were coming Thursday and Friday to learn about the Host Club, and that they would start hosting next week. However, she wasn't sure she could deal with any more Host Club chaos. The rest of her classes left her feeling both depressed and extremely irritated. While the twins had not noticed her mood, some of her teachers had noticed. The teachers seemed to think that if they called on her enough in class, Haruhi would be pulled out of her recalcitrant state. What their efforts had done instead was make Haruhi feel as if she had been thrown under the bus. Several times, in fact.

By the end of the day, the twins had started to pick up on the fact that something was wrong. However, they did not leave her alone. Rather they just increased their eccentricities in an attempt to cheer her up. By the time the three of them arrived at Music Room Three, Haruhi was hardly able to keep a lid on her temper.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki screamed. He was about to launch himself at her when he stopped cold. "I mean," he said in a calm, serious voice. "Hello, Haruhi, how was your day?"

Haruhi stared at him for a second, confused. "My day sucked," she answered, straightforward and honest. She was in no condition to pretend to be happy. "Why?"

"Well, I'm your fathe—friend. I am your friend, and I'm supposed to care about these things, aren't I?"

"I guess," was all she said before heading over to the kitchen. "Where are Yesuchika and—"

"Owe! Satoshi, let go of my ear!" Yasuchika shouted as he was unceremoniously shoved through the door, Satoshi following closely behind him.

"We're here, and we're on time," Satoshi called out, a big grin on his face. "Hey, Haru-sempai!" he shouted in the direction of the kitchen.

Haruhi walked out of the kitchen, a tea tray in hand. "I've got your favorite tea, Yasuchika, and some lamboo and cherry tomatoes. Honey-sempai mentioned how much you like them, so I thought they'd be a good start."

Haruhi set the tray down on the long dining table near the kitchen, and all the hosts sat down around it. Haruhi set down plates and cups in front of all of them, and then poured them each a cup of jasmine tea.

When she made to sit down in her chair next to Yasuchika and Satoshi, she very nearly fell over. She had misjudged the distance, and was too tired to catch herself. Luckily, Satoshi grabbed her arm before she could hit her head on anything. He pulled her up with a relaxed smile and a "no problem" before pulling out her chair for her and pushing the chair back up to the table once she was sitting in it safely.

Kyoya stood up and began to talk.

"For the next two days, Satoshi and Yasuchika will be observing the Host Club and its goings on. Starting next week, they will begin their two week trial run, during which they will act as hosts and hone their skills. If at the end of the two weeks they decide they do not want to join the Host Club, then they are free to leave. If they choose to stay on, then we will have to spend some time over the weekend figuring out how the change ultimately alters the dynamic of the club. They will also have paperwork to fill out before Host Club opens on Monday."

"Don't worry, Kyo-sempai," Satoshi interrupted. "I'm in, and I'm sure we can convince Yasuchika to join the cause!"

Yasuchika muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "No way in hell."

Kyoya ignored him and carried on with the itinerary.

"Next Tuesday we have a cosplay, theme to be decided. Tamaki, I will need to know by Monday morning what you have in mind. Also, I think we are almost due for an outing with our clientele. Perhaps a trip to the Hitachiin work place where the girls could try on outfits and leave with one item of their choosing?" Kyoya directed the question at the twins. "Such a trip has been in popular demand recently, you know."

"Yeah, we've got a warehouse full of designs for this season and next, all of which have been tagged, duplicated, and photographed," Hikaru said.

Kaoru continued with, "We just need to talk with our mom to clear it with her. We should have the ok and everything set up in two weeks, maybe."

Kyoya nodded his head. "Excellent. We can finalize plans this weekend, and start selling tickets on Monday. In other news, Haruhi will not be joining us for our meeting this weekend, and she will not be in school tomorrow. She has family matters to attend to, and has already cleared her schedule with me. I would appreciate it if Haruhi's absence did not detract from—"

The twins and Tamaki seemed to recover themselves right around then.

"What do you mean Haruhi won't be here?" The twins shouted, standing up and running over to Haruhi.

"Are you ok?"

"You're not sick, are you?

"Hikaru, maybe she's in debt?"

"Ranka hasn't sold you into slavery to payback his debt has he?"

"Maybe Ranka's sick?"

"Oh, no, he's going to die, and leave Haruhi as a poor orphan on the streets!"

"CUT IT OUT, YOU GUYS!" Haruhi shouted, slipping out from under their arms. Unfortunately, she stumbled and fell straight into Tamaki, who seemed to have forgotten his plight to be serious so as to woo Haruhi.

"My darling daughter, fear not! I will protect you! Whatever strife has befallen you, whatever pain had been inflicted upon you, whatever sadness has worked its way into your soul, you need not worry, because your daddy is here and he shall carry you through whatever hardship comes your way! Your mother and I will support you, isn't that right, mommy?" Tamaki said with a glance at Kyoya, who was watching Haruhi turn steadily more and more read, although Tamaki had yet to notice.

"Mommy and daddy will do whatever it takes to protect you, my darling daughter. I know! You can move in with mommy! Or," Tamaki paused for dramatic effect. "You could move in with your oh so wonderful father!" Tamaki squealed, gripping Haruhi so tight her red face began to turn blue. "Oh, and you and mommy and I can have such a good time, and your darling brothers can visit if they behave themselves! I'm so excited for family time—"

"TAMAKI-SEMPAI, SHUT UP!" Haruhi screamed in his ear. Tamaki, startled, released her. Haruhi fell to the floor in an ungraceful heap. When she stood up, all six hosts plus Yasuchika and Satoshi fled to cower behind Kyoya.

Haruhi was downright furious.

No one could remember ever seeing her that angry with any of them.

In a quiet yet extraordinarily terrifying voice, her dark eyes flashing and hands in fists at her side, Haruhi spoke.

"Tamaki-sempai, you are not a total idiot. You have to know, somewhere in that thick skull of yours, that you are not my father. My father works eighty-plus hours a week, is seldom ever home, and is a cross-dresser. You are a blonde high school kid who can't stay calm for two minutes." She was breathing hard, and tears were forming in the corner of her eyes.

"And Kyoya-sempai is most definitely not my mother, because in case you lot have forgotten, my mother is dead," she choked out. She wiped hastily at her eyes before addressing the Shadow King himself. "Kyoya-sempai, I've changed my mind. I'm taking today off, too. And if any of you," she said, turning towards the rest of the Host Club, "show up at my house, call me, text me, or send me a goddamn carrier pigeon before Monday, I will quit this Host Club. Got it?" she bit out. With a hard glare at all of them, Haruhi turned on her heel, picked up her bag, and walked through the door just as the ladies started to flood through the doors.

* * *

It was two hours later, Host Club had been let out for a while, and the eight men of the Host Club were trying to figure out what was up with Haruhi. Naturally, they all turned to Kyoya for answers. He had tried to explain to them that Haruhi had not told him the details, although he had developed certain suspicions after her outburst earlier.

"For the tenth time, Haruhi told me she had family matters. I, being the spectacular embodiment of a gentleman that I am, did not pry, and I suggest that all of you stay away from her this weekend unless you want her to quit the Host Club. As a precaution, I will be posting a few of my police force men around her apartment complex. Do not disturb her this weekend."

"Kyoya-sempai, since when do you care?" Hikaru asked, not out of maliciousness but rather curiosity. The measures Kyoya was taking seemed a bit extreme.

Kyoya studied the hosts carefully. "Did any of you really look at Haruhi when she was talking? Do any of you know anything about Haruhi, besides that she is the female scholarship student who is part of the Host Club? Besides the fact that her mother is dead and her father is somewhat absentee, which she felt the need to remind us of?"

The seven other males remained silent. Yaushika and Satoshi had not known Haruhi as long as the other club members, but it appeared that not one of them could add to Kyoya's commentary.

"Haruhi is an observer. She can tell the twins apart and knows their individual preferences. She knows all of Tamaki's favorites and is able to predict his actions with a great deal of accuracy. Haruhi understands the relationship between the Haninozuka and Morinozuka families better than any of us. She understands Yasuchika and Honey-sempai on an individual basis as well. Haruhi gets along with Satoshi not because he is friendly and outgoing, but because _she_ has made the effort to get to know him. Haruhi is also the only one outside of Mori-sempai's family who can read him, who can understand what he's saying when he says nothing at all. Most importantly, Haruhi is the only person who has ever stood up to my father on my behalf.

"She is not just a commoner, she is not just a toy, and she is most certainly not our daughter. She is our friend, and it is high time we started acting like her friends." Kyoya finished, snapping up his black book and walking towards the door. "Oh, and Honey-sempai, I will need to talk with you and Mori-sempai over dinner about renewing the contract between our families. Say seven o' clock?"

Honey nodded his head, and Kyoya gave a slight bow before leaving.

* * *

The three most formidable hosts were gathered around a small, circular table in the private section of Oishī Tenshin, a dim sum restaurant on the edge of Ouran.

"I realize the two of you may be wondering why I asked you here since the contract has already been renewed," Kyoya began.

Honey had to ask, "Kyo-chan does this have anything to do with Haruh-chan? Do you know why she's upset?"

"Yes, I do. I managed to find the obituary after Host Club. Her mother's birthday is tomorrow, and it would seem her mother died eleven years ago this Saturday."

Honey curled his legs underneath him on his chair. "That means Haru-chan's mom died the day after her birthday. Poor Haru-chan has two sad days in a row."

"Ah." Mori was thinking. Something about Saturday . . . he couldn't quite remember, but there was something about it. A calendar, perhaps, with a red circle around the date, and a little birthday cake scribbled in the corner. "Kyoya," Mori said, "do you know if this Saturday is Haruhi's birthday."

Kyoya reached up with one hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Yes, it is, Mori-sempai." Kyoya paused to fix his glasses. "It would seem that Haruhi's birthday falls the day after her mother's birthday, which means Haruhi's birthday is the same day as the anniversary of her mother's death."

"That has to be the saddest day for Haru-chan. I bet she hasn't celebrated her birthday since her mother's death," Honey said, his voice small and filled with sadness on behalf of his friend.

"No, I'm not sure she has," Kyoya murmured. "I was thinking . . . I know Haruhi does not want to be disturbed by the Host Club this weekend, but I think that mostly applies to the twins and especially to Tamaki. In my opinion, it is best that Haruhi have company this weekend. Her father is out of town for a few weeks for business, although I also suppose Ranka does not like being in town this time of year. His previous travel records suggest as much."

"What can Mitsukuni and I do to help, Kyoya?" Mori asked.

"I trust you two to spend time with her peaceably. You may act as you see fit, whether she seeks comfort or is in need of cheering up. I will stop by her house tonight and ask if she is okay with the two of you spending the weekend at her house, if you two are willing."

"Of course," Mori replied.

"We'll do whatever we can to help Haru-chan, right Takashi?"

"Excellent," Kyoya said with a smile.

* * *

Lying in bed that night Mori thought through everything that had happened.

He remembered holding Haruhi against his chest at the Ootori resort while they searched for Honey. When the guards had found them, he had been completely prepared to defend her. He recalled Honey asking him if he had been lonely, and for the first time in a long while, Mori had not felt lonely at all. Instead, he had been happy strolling through the tropical forest with Haruhi. She was comfortable with his silence, and was not intimidated by him, though she respected him.

In truth, Haruhi shared some similarities with his Host Club clients, although she was very different from them in many other aspects.

Mori smiled as he remembered waking up in the middle of the night during the storm to find Haruhi curled on top of his chest like a sleeping cat. That night, as terrifying as it had been for Haruhi, had been one of the best nights of his life. She had defended him against Tamaki's belittling rant, and she had wanted him to spend the night because she felt safe with him.

When Kyoya had asked that he and Mitsukuni spend the weekend with her only hours after banning the other hosts, Mori had felt ridiculously happy at the prospect. He enjoyed spending time with Haruhi. She was calm, unlike the other hosts. As much as Mori cared for his cousin, Mitsukuni could be plenty hyperactive. And unlike Kyoya, when Haruhi was calm, she wasn't trying to scare people.

Haruhi was beautiful, inside and out, and for that Mori loved her. She had accepted the Host Club members even after she got to know them, not just their hosting personas. She had stood by them when she learned their deep dark secrets, and none of the hosts ever thought that she might have a deep dark secret of her own.

Mori couldn't understand why Haruhi hadn't talked to them, even just one of them, about the significance of the coming weekend. After all she had done for the hosts, after all she had done for Mori, he felt that she was owed a great deal.

Haruhi was special. She was brilliant and beautiful and so completely clueless. Mori was well aware of how the hosts felt about her. Kyoya might look for information in files, but Mori found information in the people themselves. He was, of course, the silent observer.

What Mori hadn't been able to figure out was which hosts, or boy in general, for that matter, Haruhi liked most.

Oh, yes, Takashi Morinozuka was in love with Haruhi Fujioka. He had been for a while now, although he doubted anyone knew about. Mitsukuni might have suspected, but Mori was nothing if not a master at keeping his emotions in check.

However, if Mori was ever going to confess his feelings to Haruhi, that might have to change.

* * *

Across town, a petite brunette was drifting off to sleep on a lumpy couch. Her cheeks were tear-stained, and her head was filled with memories. As she fell asleep, she kept wishing for a pair of strong arms and a muscular chest to envelop her in a familiar embrace.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, I know it is lacking in MoriHaru fluff, but the way the pieces broke up best was like this, with the MoriHaru fluff dominating the next chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think! And I will be posting for Haruhi and an Ootori later tonight.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I don't know why Bisco Hatori is being so stubborn about it, but she refuses to give me the rights to OHSHC, so for now I still don't own anything!**

**Please, read, review, and enjoy this wonderful mix of KyoHaru and MoriHaru! Don't worry, the great Shadow King is no match for the Kendo champion, particularly not with the Karate/Judo champion at his side!**

* * *

**The Broken Hearts Club**

**Chapter 5**

When Kyoya reached Haruhi's apartment it was already nearly midnight. He knocked gently on the door, but, receiving no answer, he decided it was best to use his spare key. Kyoya entered Haruhi's apartment and found her asleep on the couch. She did not look entirely comfortable: her shoes still on her feet, her blazer still buttoned up to the top, and there was a blanket half on the ground.

Kyoya placed his hand on her shoulder and shook her awake.

A bleary Haruhi opened her eyes and in a groggy voice said, "Kyoya-sempai? What are you doing here?"

He sat down on the edge of the coffee table across from her, his eyes trained on a small brunette in front of him as she pulled herself up into a sitting position.

"That was quite a scene you caused today. I thought it best to check on you. Good thing I did, seeing as how you were sleeping fully dressed."

"Thank you, Kyoy-sempai, for checking on me, but it was unnecessary. I just want to spend some time alone right now, I think," Haruhi said. Her eyes were somewhat glazed over, and her hair was, rather adorably, ruffled from sleep.

"Haruhi, I do not think you should be left alone this weekend," Kyoya said in a quiet voice. "And I do not think I am the person you want comforting you on the anniversary of your mother's death."

Haruhi's dark eyes widened a little. "Kyoya-sempai, how did you know?"

"I found the obituary online. I understand why you want to keep Tamaki and the twins at bay for the weekend, and I think it a reasonable assumption that I am not the one you want to spend this weekend with. However, I think you should tell Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai. They would want to know, and they would be happy to stay with you for the weekend."

"I don't want company, Kyoya-sempai," Haruhi reiterated, shoving herself off the couch and going into the kitchen. She pulled out the tea kettle and began to fill it with water. Kyoya followed after her, wondering, not for the first time, why he was going through so much trouble for one girl who offered him nothing of merit.

"Haruhi, do you feel better with me here than you did before you fell asleep?"

"I'm way more annoyed, if that's what you mean."

"No, Haruhi," Kyoya said, trying to clarify his question and keep his own annoyance at bay. "What I am referring to is, are you as unhappy with me here as you were before? Does my presence exacerbate your depression?"

Kyoya stood in the small kitchen next to Haruhi, watching her quietly. Her lower lip jutted out, and she was moving to undo her blazer as the tea kettle heated on the stove.

"No, I guess I'm not as unhappy. You're good at distracting me." A sad smile played on her face as she looked up at him, and Kyoya felt his heart stutter ever so slightly. That little smile was why he was here, going through all this trouble.

"Please, Haruhi, think about telling Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai. They are your friends, and they want to help you. I know you do not have feelings for Tamaki, and that is fine. However, just because Tamaki is not the man for you, that does not mean you will not find him."

Haruhi looked at him incredulously. "Kyoya-sempai, pardon my bluntness, but what the hell are you talking about?"

He smiled at her. "Haruhi, you are like the other hosts in many ways, most particularly in that you shut yourself off for so long. It is not a weakness to surround yourself with friends when you need them, and it would not make you a stupid high school girl if you fell in love."

She couldn't help but snort. "The great Kyoya Ootori is giving me love advice?" she questioned as she poured them each a cup of tea.

Kyoya took a sip from his cup. "These next few weeks should be . . . interesting for you, Haruhi. Just remember, you pay for what you break." His lips quirked up as he saw her eyebrows shoot up into her bangs in confusion.

He could feel Haruhi's eyes on him as he made to leave the apartment. "Oh, and, Haruhi, one more thing," Kyoya said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a long, thin jewelry box. "Happy birthday," he finished, handing her the box. "And Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai will be here tomorrow, after school."

As Kyoya opened the apartment door, her could hear Haruhi behind him muttering phrases like "rich bastards," "Shadow King," and "freaking telepath."

Sliding into his limo, Kyoya leaned his head back and smiled. Yes, Haruhi might not love Tamaki, and she might not love him, but if there was a chance for her to be happy, Kyoya would do what he could to help her along. He owed her a lot, after all. Still, if she ever changed her mind . . . Kyoya could be very patient, when the situation called for it.

* * *

Mori was always quiet. But on Friday, his silence was . . . different. He was excited, to say the least, about spending the weekend with Haruhi. Still, it was not going to be a fun weekend. Mori wanted desperately to be the one Haruhi trusted with her secrets, but he wasn't sure if he could handle a grieving Haruhi.

Mori was not good at giving words of comfort. He was intelligent, but he thought through everything he said multiple times before speaking to save offense, by which time it was usually too late for him to say anything at all. He did not know what he would say to comfort Haruhi this weekend, and it worried him that he would just sit there silently while she judged him for his lack of affection.

The night of the storm, all Mori had to do was hold her. This weekend, though, he wasn't sure what would be expected of him. He was happy Mitsukuni would be there. Mitsukuni was better at knowing what to do and how to handle people. Mostly, Mitsukuni was better at making Haruhi smile.

All the hosts were good at making Haruhi smile—Kyoya with his sarcasm, the twins with their jokes and pranks, Tamaki with his kindness, and Mitsukuni with his contagious cheerfulness. Mori . . . well, it didn't make sense for Haruhi to fall for him, as much as he might hope. If she'd turned down Tamaki, then what chance did he have?

The again, Haruhi had said Tamaki wasn't the kind of guy she was looking for. Perhaps she was looking for a quieter, more responsible guy . . . one who would take care of her, after sixteen years of looking after her father . . .

But no, that was impossible. Haruhi deserved someone special, someone better than any of the guys at Ouran—although Mori wasn't sure if his sudden disapproval of the male population at Ouran had more to do with what Haruhi deserved or how he felt about Haruhi.

* * *

Host Club that afternoon was almost unbearable. All of the hosts were fidgety because of Haruhi's absence, and twice Mori and Satoshi had to break up a fight between Honey and Yashuchika. When Host Club ended, more damage had been done to Host Club property that day than in the entire year Haruhi had been there.

Kyoya closed the door behind their guests with a bang before turning on the hosts, his Demon Lord aura emanating from his body. "You idiots. Haruhi will return on Monday, and yet you act like she killed your puppy and walked away."

"But Kyoya!" Tamaki spluttered. "How do we know she'll return? My darling daughter was so mad at—"

"Tamaki, for the love of God, Haruhi is _not_ your daughter!" Kyoya snapped. "Stop calling her that or she will leave the Host Club! And don't even think about a surprise visit! The last thing she needs is you claiming to be her family when her family is gone!"

There was complete stunned silence among the hosts.

"But . . ." Hikaru started and trailed off. Kaoru filled in the blanks for his brother. "We are her family."

"We are her friends, and while we are a family," Kyoya admitted grudgingly. "We are not her blood. Haruhi lost her mother, and Ranka is barely a presence in her life." Kyoya turned towards his best friend. "She doesn't need to be reminded of what she lost this weekend. Tamaki, I'm telling you again, you need to back off."

"Why, so you can have her to yourself?" Tamaki screamed at Kyoya, angry that his best friend was accusing him of something he hadn't done yet. "I'll see her if I want to see her!"

"No, you won't." Only it wasn't Kyoya's voice. It was Mori who had spoken. "We disrupt her life enough, we are not going to disrupt her while she grieves."

"Haru-chan doesn't ask for much from us. If she really doesn't want us there, we should leave her alone for the weekend, ne Takashi?"

"Ah."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up," Kaoru said quickly. "Grieve?"

"What's Haruhi grieving?" Hikaru added. "Has something happened to Ranka?"

Kyoya sighed and rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses. "This weekend is the anniversary of her mother's birthday, her mother's death, and it is Haruhi's birthday."

Tamaki only seemed to catch the last bit. "It's Haruhi's birthday? Oh, Kyoya, why didn't you say anything sooner?" he cried, his mood curving so drastically it gave the other seven boys whiplash. "We must make plans immediately! Surely she doesn't want to spend her birthday by herself!"

Satoshi and Yasuchika, who had been observing the exchange between the hosts, face palmed simultaneously at the degree of stupidity the Host Club president was displaying.

"Tamaki, I swear, you forget what I tell you sixty seconds after the fact. Did you not hear me? Haruhi's mother died on the day of her birthday. She wants to spend it _alone_."

"Her—her mother died on her birthday?" Hikaru choked out. Kaoru reached for his brother's hand subconsciously. "Poor Haruhi, no wonder she never told us when her birthday was," Kaoru said softly. Together, the twins promised, "We'll stay away from her for the weekend, Mori-sempai. We'll pick out presents for her and her mother this weekend instead, and we can give them to her on Monday."

Honey and Mori nodded their approval.

"I think it best that we head home for the weekend," Kyoya said. "We can put together a small Host Club dinner on Monday. I expect to see you all at our esteemed President's house this weekend to plan it. That includes Satoshi and Yasuchika," Kyoya said, catching the youngest hosts' eyes.

* * *

Mori slid into the limo and Honey clambered in after him.

"Takashi, we're still going to visit Haru-chan, ne?"

"Ah."

"Takashi, do you have a crush on Haru-chan?"

The blush the colored his cousin's cheeks was answer enough for Honey. The shortest host smiled to himself as the limo headed towards Haruhi's apartment thinking, _This weekend is going to be better than a dramatic fan fiction._

* * *

Mori knocked on the door, the box in his pocket weighing on him heavily. Honey stood next to him carrying two large bakery boxes, both of which contained birthday cakes, one for Haruhi and one for her mother. Honey had spotted a bakery on the way to Haruhi's house and had thought it would be a good idea to pick up some edible presents for Haruhi. Mori had agreed, and they had even stopped in the boutique next door to pick up more permanent presents for Haruhi.

It took a few minutes, but eventually the door opened.

Haruhi was always small, but Mori had never seen her looking so fragile, so shaken.

"Mori-sempai? Honey-sempai? What are you doing here?" Her voice sounded raw and unused to Mori. She was wrapped in a blanket, her dark eyes red and puffy and wet. Her hair was unkempt, and she was dressed in over-sized sweats.

"We're you're friends, Haruhi," Mori said calmly. "Where else would we be?"

Haruhi's tears began to fall again, and she threw herself at Mori. He caught her up in a hug and carried her inside, soothing her all the while.

"Mitsukuni," he said, his eyes never leaving the back of Haruhi's head—her face was buried into his chest—"close the door please."

"Right, Takashi!" Honey said, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

**Author's Note: So I know what I want to happen this weekend, except I'm not sure if I want the other hosts to drop in or not. Let me know by reviewing if you want one or more of the hosts to pop up at some point, and which host(s), and I'll try and make a decision off your feedback! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: All characters and their basic mannerisms are subject to ownership by Bisco Hatori.**

**Sorry for not publishing in a while, but I did not have time Friday and was out of town for the weekend. Sadly, tomorrow will go by without an update for _Haruhi and an Ootori_ because I am volunteering at my town's summer festival all day. I will update Wednesday for sure, though. I've got part of the next _Haruhi and an Ootori _chapter written, it's just a matter of finishing and editing it.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting. Please, continue to read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

**The Broken Hearts Club**

**Chapter 6**

Mori was sitting on the couch with Haruhi tucked into his side, her head buried against his rib cage. She had wrapped her arms around Mori's waist, and he had slung his left arm around her shoulders, his right hand stroking her hair.

Honey was talking in the background, telling Haruhi all about the cakes.

"We got one for your mother's birthday, Haru-chan, and another for your birthday. Your mother's is vanilla with cream cheese frosting, and your cake is strawberry with whipped cream frosting. There's also a box filled with pastries!"

Haruhi pulled away from Mori, much to Mori's chagrin.

"Thank you, Honey-sempai. And thank you both for coming. I—I don't think I want to spend this weekend by myself, but I didn't want to tell anyone. I didn't want to have to explain," Haruhi said, her voice growing softer with every word she spoke.

"Haru-chan," Honey began carefully. "You can always talk to us. You can tell us as much or as little as you want. Takashi and I, and the other hosts, too, we care about you. If you need anything, you can ask us, no matter what."

Haruhi shook her head in response. "You guys involve yourselves in my life so much, and I don't mind most of the time," she added quickly. "I just . . . I don't know how to tell you guys about some things," she finished. Haruhi let herself fall back against Mori, exhaustion taking over. "I'm too used to being alone, I guess."

Mori pulled her in closer, brushing his lips against the top of her head. "Sleep, Haruhi. Mitsukuni and I will take care of dinner." He felt her head nod against him as she closed her eyes and fell asleep against him.

Ever so carefully Mori extricated himself from Haruhi's tangle of arms, setting her head gently down on a pillow. He then walked over to the kitchen where Honey was busy storing the cakes. Mori opened up one of the cabinets by the stove and pulled out a large soup pot and a wok.

"What do you have in mind, Takashi?"

"Miso and vegetable stir fry," he replied.

The two cousins got to work, Honey preparing the miso soup and Mori chopping the vegetables for the stir fry dish. For a while they worked in silence, but eventually Honey broke it, asking the question that had been on his mind for a few months now.

"Takashi, what are you going to do about Haru-chan?"

"What do you mean, Mitsukuni?"

"When are you going to tell her how you feel about her?"

Mori remained silent, focusing on the pan in front of him that was sizzling from the added oil.

"Takashi," Honey switched his tone of voice. He was stern now, as he turned towards his tall, dark counterpart. "I know you like Haru-chan. The other hosts like her too and not just as friends. Tamaki already confessed to her."

Mori stiffened at her memory, but cleared it away with the words, "She rejected him." Honey didn't know Mori had been repeating those three words for days now like a mantra.

"Do you think she'll reject Hika-chan, when he finally clues in? Or Kao-chan, if he decides that his happiness is just as important as his brother's?"

With each word Honey spoke Mori felt the same jealousy he'd felt when Tamaki had declared his intentions rising within him. The idea of Haruhi falling for either of the twins angered him and hurt him at the same time. As long as he told himself they were friends, that Haruhi only cared for the twins in the most platonic way, he was fine. As long as he knew that the twins only flirted with Haruhi the way they flirted with their other customers, he could refrain from beating them over the head with his shinai.

Sadly, Honey kept dredging up scenarios that Mori had spent almost a year avoiding.

"You know, I can't be sure but I think Kyo-chan might like her, too. He would never act on his feelings as long as his father's still trying to match him up with a bride, but it won't be long before Kyo-chan has complete control over the Ootori zaibatsu and can marry whoever he wants. And Kyo-chan is really good at getting what he wants. He might even be able to convince Haru-chan to marry him someday."

"No," Mori snapped. The image of Haruhi marrying Kyoya grated him the wrong way. Of all the boys in the Host Club, in Ouran Academy, in all of Japan, Kyoya was the last one he would pick for Haruhi. He would not care for her, not the way she deserved. Haruhi wanted someone responsible, yes, but she also wanted someone caring, Mori was sure. Kyoya, for all his occasional shows of good intentions, would never be the man for her.

"Haruhi would never fall for Kyoya," Mori affirmed his thoughts out loud.

Honey looked at his cousin sadly. "You don't know that, Takashi. And until you let Haru-chan know how you feel, she'll never know you care about her."

"She knows I care."

"Like a brother or a friend, maybe. But, Takashi, you love her. And you deserve her as much as any of the other guys who have confessed."

"No one deserves Haruhi."

Honey cracked a wry smile. "Takashi, you are exactly the kind of guy _Haru-chan deserves_."

Mori looked at him questioningly, confused by his wording.

Honey sighed before continuing. "Takashi, it's true a lot of guys aren't good enough for Haru-chan. She's the most amazing person I've ever met. But Haru-chan's been through a lot, and she deserves a guy who will love her and take care of her, a guy who will respect her. You could be that guy. Haruhi likes you just as much as the other hosts. You can say all you want that you're not good enough for her, but you deserve to be happy just as much as she does. And if you're what she wants, well, you shouldn't take the opportunity away from her just because you think you don't deserve her, because you do."

The vegetables sizzling on the stove and Haruhi's light snoring were the only noises in the apartment. Mori was only able to stand there in silence, trying to digest the short lecture his cousin had just given him.

"Just tell her, Takashi. You've got the rest of the weekend, you'll figure out when."

* * *

Haruhi was shaken awake by Honey, who told her dinner was ready. Haruhi rubbed her bleary eyes and made a vague attempt to smooth out her bedhead. When she made her way to the table, Mori was already there, ladling out soup into the bowls sitting next to three plates filled with stir-fried vegetable. One sniff of the air, and Haruhi's stomach was rumbling.

"Thank you, Mori-sempai, Honey-sempai. This smells delicious."

"No problem, Haru-chan. You don't have to worry about anything this weekend. Takashi and I will take care of everything, okay?"

Haruhi met Honey's wide eyes, her brown eyes worried. Before she could say anything to contradict his words, Honey cut her off.

"I mean it, Haru-chan. Takashi and I will take care of you this weekend. It's the least we can do after you've spent so long taking care of the hosts."

Haruhi sighed. "I guess," she consented reluctantly.

Mori smiled and ruffled her hair, which made Haruhi laugh, albeit weakly.

"So, if you guys are going to stay here all weekend, I'll have to set up some place for you two to stay. The couch folds down into a futon, and that should be big enough for Mori-sempai. Honey-sempai, if it's okay with you there's a reclining chair in my room."

Haruhi, not for the first time, did not understand the implication of her words.

"The chair's fine," Honey started, momentarily startling Mori. "But Takashi and I should move it into the living room."

The oblivious female just blinked at them before shrugging, not understanding the necessity of moving the chair to a different room.

The three of them ate in silence up until Honey scampered over to the fridge and pulled out the vanilla birthday cake. He opened the box and showed it to Haruhi. Without warning, the very practical brunette burst into tears. Mori and Honey stared at her, stunned by Haruhi's complete loss of composure.

Haruhi held her hand to her mouth as she rocked back in her seat, tears sliding down her slender cheeks. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "It's really sweet of you to do this. I just haven't celebrated my mother's birthday in so long." She wiped at her tears and took a deep breath. "The cake is beautiful Honey-sempai. And vanilla was my mother's favorite," she added, smiling through her tears. "Thank you."

The two eldest hosts smiled at their favorite co-host. Honey cut up the cake, being sure to give Haruhi the biggest slice—Honey would have more cake later, after Haruhi had eaten as much as she wanted.

"Tell us about your mother, Haru-chan. It's better to remember the good things, right?"

Haruhi's eyes misted over as she lost herself in thought. Mori couldn't help but be drawn to the far-away look in her eyes as she remembered her mother. It was the same far-away look Arai had loved about her, and Mori had found himself noticing her eyes ever since that trip to Karuizawa.

"She was brilliant, smarter than I am. I bet she could even give Kyoya-sempai a run for his money. But she never wanted to work for some great big corporation as their legal representation. All the time she spent at Lobelia and Todai, all she wanted to do was become a public defender. She read _Both Sides of the Law_ when she was ten, and had her heart set on becoming a public defender ever since. She gave me her copy of the book when I was five.

"Her parents never approved of her career choice. They were a pretty wealthy family, and they had a marriage all set up for her, but she'd met my dad one night, and they fell in love. My mom . . . she really never cared about gender or appearances or money even. It just mattered what the person was like. And she loved my dad so much. She loved _me_.

"Whenever there was a thunderstorm, and my dad would be working late, my mom and I would sit on the couch and play an old movie. She would always let me sit right next to her and squeeze her hand as hard as I wanted when the thunder clapped. My dad says she loved it when it stormed because she got to spend time with me.

"My favorite thing about her, though, was that she loved to dance. She taught me how to cook, but she also taught me a few dances. When she made dinner every night, she would turn on the radio and dance while she cooked. A lot of the time she would pull me in with her, and we'd dance around the kitchen like crazy. I still remember those times, better than anything else about her. I can barely remember what she looks like sometimes, and the pictures of her just never look the same as my memories, but I remember dancing with her."

Mori and Honey observed Haruhi with adoration in their eyes as she reminisced, the memories slowly bringing a smile to her face.

As Haruhi finished her description of her mother, she turned back to her friends, a faint blush coloring her cheeks. She sat back further in her chair and resumed picking at her piece of cake. It was as if she was embarrassed by how much she'd spoken about her mother. Her thin arms moved to hug her chest, and her head fell against her knees as she folded in on herself.

Without thinking about it, Mori reached over and took one of Haruhi's small hands in his own. He began to speak to her, trying to sooth her.

"Haruhi, it's okay to have happy memories about your mom, and it's okay to think about them this weekend. You can pay tribute to her memory without being sad."

Haruhi nodded her head slightly, then yanked on Mori's hand. Mori could have stopped his momentum (he had more than enough kendo training, after all), but he didn't want to. He let Haruhi yank him out of his chair and pull him towards her. He didn't try to stop her as she folded herself in his arms. He did, however, almost shove her away from him when he felt her nuzzle his abdomen. That was too much for him.

But he didn't.

Mori couldn't stop himself if he wanted to, which he didn't. He was finally starting to realize just how far he would go for Haruhi, just how much he loved the petite girl he held in his arms. Haruhi could ask anything of him, and he would do most anything trying to make her happy. If she wanted to nuzzle him, to drive him crazy with her absolute adorableness, he would let her.

That was why Mori didn't stop Haruhi as she stood up on her tip toes and pressed her lips to cheek.

That was why Mori didn't stop Haruhi as she walked away from him and into her bedroom, even though he wanted nothing more than to snatch her up in his arms and kiss her for all he was worth.

Simply put, Mori love Haruhi too much for his own good.

Oh, this weekend was going to be torture.

* * *

**Author's Note: The next chapter, which I have ideas for already, will contain Haruhi's feelings for Mori, and the two of them visiting Haruhi's mother's grave while Honey mysteriously disappears. Per popular demand, the chapters about Haruhi's weekend will be host free. Thanks for reading, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I own many things, such as a fantastic sense of humor, but Ouran High School Host Club is not one of them.**

**A big thanks to all my readers, especially those who have followed, reviewed, or favorited the story.**

**Here is the next chapter! Please, read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

**The Broken Hearts Club**

**Chapter 7**

Haruhi was sitting in her bed reading _The Brothers Grimm Fairy Tale Collection_, a compilation of the world's best fairy tales. It was one of the books her mom had used to read her to sleep when she was little, and it was also one of the few nonsense books Haruhi bothered with anymore. Mostly she preferred to spend her time reading either her school books or her mom's old legal books. However, despite the fact that Haruhi had flipped the book open to "King Thrushbeard," a favorite of hers, she wasn't really reading the words in front of her.

Her mind was sorting through a million and one things while her eyes remained glued to the same sentence. Haruhi was trying to shove down the fluttery feeling in her stomach every time she thought about how she had kissed Mori's cheek. She couldn't remember why she had done that. Although, if she had to guess, it had something to do with how handsome he had looked.

Mori was always so nice to her, to everyone. He was by far the most considerate of the hosts, even if he was the quietest. While a lot of the Host Club clientele had commented that Mori did not possess the same charm the other hosts did, Haruhi thought she preferred Mori's company because he didn't put on a façade around other people. He was quiet, yes, but she enjoyed his silence after a day with the hosts.

And he really was quite attractive. Haruhi would never admit it to the boys, but she was fairly sure Mori was the best looking of them all. Tamaki was too pretty for her liking and far too conceited about his looks. Kyoya was probably second-best next to Mori, but Haruhi found his personality too . . . well, it was hard to really like someone who kept threatening you. Honey was adorable, but Haruhi was small enough that, though she would never admit it to _anyone_, she kind of wanted whoever she did wind up dating to be taller than her. And then there were the twins: Haruhi wouldn't even try for fear of it ending in disaster, but they were her best friends.

Haruhi didn't mind that Mori was so much taller than her. She loved his short, spiky hair and his dark skin, and he was so well-muscled . . .

_Gah, snap out of it!_ Haruhi mentally berated herself. _You're thinking like a ditsy teenage girl, and it has to stop. Mori-sempai is staying here for the weekend. If you keep this up, you are going to freak him out. Just calm down and act normal._

As Haruhi tried to calm herself down, she heard a knock at her bedroom door.

"Come in," she called out.

Honey poked his head into the room, and then allowed himself to come all the way in, the door closing behind him. "Hi, Haru-chan! I came to get the chair."

"It's over in the corner. Are you sure you can lift it?" Haruhi questioned.

"I'll get Takashi to help me," Honey explained. When he didn't move to life the chair or call for his cousin, Haruhi started to feel nervous.

Tentatively, she asked him, "Honey-sempai, can I help you with something?"

Haruhi stared at Honey while he studied her, looking as if he was trying to figure something out about her. After a minute or two of silence, Honey opened his mouth.

"Haru-chan, do you like any of the hosts?"

Haruhi was mildly shocked, but she was mostly confused as she responded to Honey's question. "I'm not sure what you mean, Honey-sempai. All of you guys are my friends. I mean, I guess the twins are right when they say they're my best friends, but I think I get along with all of you well enough, don't you?"

"No, I don't care about your opinion of me, Haru-chan, you can leave that part out. I want you to tell me how you feel about the other hosts. Do you have special feelings for any of them?"

"Special how?" Haruhi asked skeptically.

"Well," Honey began, drawing the word out. Then, so fast Haruhi almost didn't catch what he said, "Do-you-have-a-crush-on-Takashi?"

Haruhi could have sworn an anvil had just fallen on her head. If one had, she would have been less surprised than if Honey had actually said what she thought he had just said.

"Haru-chan?"

Slowly but surely Haruhi's face reddened as she began to stutter in an attempt to form a response. Her reaction was not helped as a big grin spread across Honey's face.

"I-I-I think Mori is a very—I mean Mori-sempai! Mori-sempai is a great guy, but I mean . . . well I don't, I couldn't . . . What was the question?"

Honey just kept grinning at her. "Haru-chan, you and Takashi will make such a great couple! You've gotta tell him you love him!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Haruhi shot out, waving her hands at Honey, trying to slow him down. "Honey-sempai, I _like _Mori-sempai, but . . . I'm new at this okay. I'll handle it the best I can, but I'm not sure what I'm doing. I may just not say anything at all."

"No!" Honey cried emphatically. "You have to do something, Haru-chan! You can't not tell him!"

"Honey-sempai, it's too complicated. I don't know what Mori-sempai thinks of me. The other night he was here during the thunderstorm, and how can he like me after that?"

"Tama-chan likes you, and he's seen you during a lot of thunderstorms. Haru-chan, we're not going to stop being your friends just because you're afraid of storms or because you miss your mom. Why wouldn't Takashi like you?"

Haruhi's brown eyes grew bigger as she looked at Honey, trying to find the words to answer him.

"I'm not stupid, Honey-sempai, and I'm not naïve either. I don't care about looks or wealth and things like that. But I do know full-well that you guys all have to make profitable marriages or whatever for your families' sakes. I know that Mori-sempai, and the rest of you, have better options than me if you guys do want to date someone in high school. There are all the girls who come to the Host Club, and plenty who don't. All of them fit within your stupid society rules," Haruhi lectured her tiny sempai.

Honey sat down on the corner of her bed, fiddling with his hands as he answered her. "But, Haru-chan, you're plenty special. We all love you for who you are, and you've done so much more for us than anyone else."

Haruhi made to interrupt him when she was cut off by Honey.

"And Takashi doesn't have to make an arranged marriage. His family still sticks by a lot of their old traditions from before our two families joined together. The Morinozuka family marries for love and nothing else. It's one thing I envy Takashi for," Honey said wistfully.

His sad eyes prompted Haruhi to lean forward and hug her sempai. "Honey-sempai, I'm sure you'll marry a person who loves you. You're one of the sweetest guys I've ever met. And I'm positive you'll find a way to love her too," she told him.

Honey smiled up at her. "Thanks Haru-chan." He paused, then said (he was unrelenting, if nothing else), "So what are you going to tell Takashi? Because I know you want to remember your mom this weekend, but I think your mom would love Takashi. Everybody loves Takashi!"

Haruhi groaned before face-palming.

* * *

Mori was spread out on the futon, his legs bent at the knee so that his knees stuck up in the air and his legs fit on the couch. His arms were folded behind his head, and his eyes were open and trained on the ceiling. On the other side of the room, Honey was curled up on the reclining chair they'd carried out from Haruhi's room fast asleep.

He was trying to slow his breathing and calm his thoughts, but it was not easy. He was so full of Haruhi. He kept thinking about how sad she had looked over the past few days. When it had stormed, when Tamaki had called himself her daddy, when she had opened the door to him and Honey. Mori wanted to make her smile more. The weekend was going to be so sad for her, and it was her birthday, even if her mom had passed away on the same day. He thought she deserved to celebrate, if only a little.

His brain was running on overdrive as he tried to think of something to cheer her up. Perhaps he and Honey could take her out to dinner? Or the three of them could go to the coffee and cake shop Honey loved so much. Perhaps the bookstore? Yes, the coffee shop and the bookstore. He would buy her whatever books she wanted despite her protests.

Mori was about to allow himself to fall asleep now that he'd had a plan when he heard whimpering. He immediately looked over at Honey, but Honey was sleeping soundly. Mori didn't stop to think as he quietly rolled off the futon and headed towards Haruhi's room.

The whimpering sound was mixed with softened sobbing, and Mori's chest began to know as he opened the door. There in the middle of the bed curled up and hugging a pillow all too tightly was Haruhi, who was crying into the pillow. She hadn't noticed Mori's entrance.

The sound of Haruhi crying out of sadness instead of fear tugged at Mori's heart even more than the night of the thunderstorm. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. Haruhi was definitely aware of his presence by then, but she made no move to indicate that she felt the bed sink down. Mori unthinkingly reached over and ruffled her hair to get her attention as much as because he wanted to run his fingers through her hair again.

The feel of her soft hair was actually one of the reasons Mori did continually ruffle her short hair. Haruhi had ridiculously soft hair, and she gave him the most adorable look afterwards. It also was one of the few ways he had figured out he could show his affection towards her.

Haruhi turned her head to look at him, and the tears streaming down her face made Mori want to do _something_ to protect her, to comfort her. So he reached his arms out and pulled her against his chest. She cried against him, and Mori kept one arm around her shaking shoulders with the other arm raised so that he could keep stroking her hair.

He decided, as he held her, that they ought to spend the morning visiting Haruhi's mom's resting place. After a short memorial, they would go to the coffee and cake shop, and then to the bookstore. Yes, Mori thought, it would be good for Haruhi to spend some time with her mom.

After multiple hours spent wrapped up like this, Haruhi crying and Mori barely keeping from flinching at the sound of her harsh sobs, the two of them fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning, Honey went in search of Mori and thought to ask Haruhi. He opened the door to Haruhi's bedroom and found his cousin lying in Harhui's bed with Haruhi tucked into his side, her head resting on his cousin's chest.

_And they don't think they belong together!_ Honey thought. He shut the door and left the two of them to sleep for another hour or so.

* * *

When Mori woke up, he was alone. The bed was empty, but the bedroom door was closed. Mori listened for a moment, and then he heard the sounds of Haruhi cooking and Honey chatting with her while she worked. Mori sat up in Haruhi's bed, pulled himself up, and made his way into the kitchen.

Haruhi, he realized instantly, looked absolutely adorable in the morning. Her short hair was remarkably disheveled, and the very large t-shirt she wore as a night dress did little to hide her fantastic figure. Mori felt a blush coloring his cheeks, a blush which only grew when he heard Haruhi let out a surprised laugh.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to laugh, it's just, your hair! It's sticking straight up, and it's just so unlike you."

Mori self-consciously made to flatten his hair, an action which was greeted by a giggle from Honey. Mori stopped trying to groom himself and instead sat down at the kitchen table next to his cousin. Haruhi set down a plate of scallion pancakes and sweetened soy sauce in the middle of the table before seating herself.

"So, is there anything you guys want to do today? You don't have to stay with me the whole time, but if you want—"

Honey interrupted her before she could finish. "We're going to take you to your mom's memorial site, Haru-chan! We can have a picnic!"

Haruhi pondered the suggestion momentarily, the fingertip of her index finger at her chin as she thought. "I've got some extra bento boxes that I can pack. What do you guys want to eat?"

"No, Haru-chan," Honey giggled. "We said we're going to take care of you, so we are. I already called home, and our driver will be here in an hour with a giant picnic basket."

Mori sighed inwardly. There went his plans for the coffee shop. They could still go to the bookstore, but he would have to tell Honey before he could plan something else that might interrupt Mori's plans for the day.

* * *

In an hour's time, the three teenagers were sliding into a limo. In the front seat of the limo was a picnic basket for two, and in the back seat of the limo sat a matchmaking cousin.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I own a periodic table of elements t-shirt, but I do not own OHSHC.**

**Sorry for the late update, guys! I have had a very busy week between work and grad parties. Chances are I will not be posting this weekend since I'll be out of town, but I will definitely have a _Haruhi and an Ootori _update by Tuesday, and a _The Broken Hearts Club_ update by Wednesday of next week. After that, I should be back to more regular updating.  
**

**So here is the next chapter. I've decided to change the pacing a little, and I think you guys will be happy. Thank you to all my reviewers, followers, and favoriters! Please continue to read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

**The Broken Hearts Club**

**Chapter 8**

The limo pulled up at the burial ground, the small temple in the middle visible from the road. Haruhi told the driver that they could walk from the gate; he didn't need to drive them up to Haruhi's mother's grave. Haruhi was actually more comfortable walking since it was more traditional for her. When the car stopped at the gate, Haruhi hoisted herself out, not seeing Mori's offered hand of assistance.

Mori and Haruhi had taken all of two steps when they realized Honey had not made to exit the limo. The pair turned back towards the open door, their eyes questioning.

"I'm sorry, Takashi, I forgot about karate practice! My dad wants me to meet him so he can test my skills. If I'm not there, Chika-chan will try to get another cake ban put on the house!" Honey explained in distress.

Haruhi did not notice the mischievous smile that shone in Honey's eyes, but Mori did, and he wondered what his cousin was trying to pull.

"I'm sorry, Haru-chan," Honey apologized. "I know I promised you that I would stay with you all weekend, but if I don't go—"

"It's alright, Honey-sempai. Family comes first. I can understand that," Haruhi consoled her small sempai.

Honey's expression lit up. "Takashi will take care of you, though! Ne, Takashi?" Honey exclaimed, directing his question towards his taller counterpart. "You'll be good to Haruhi, right? And make sure she's okay? You'll take care of her and everything, promise, Takashi?" Honey fired out his brief interrogation at a quick pace, volume increasing as he went.

"Mitsukuni," Mori responded in a calming voice. "I promise. I will take care of Haruhi."

Mori was concentrating on his cousin's facial expression, trying to figure out what he was planning; he didn't notice Haruhi blush and smile lightly at his promise, but Honey did.

"Here's the picnic basket," Honey began to prattle. "You two can have lunch with Kotoko-san—I can call your mom Kotoko-san, can't I, Haru-chan?" Haruhi nodded her head. "You can have lunch with the picnic, and then Mori can take you somewhere for your birthday, and then you can have cake, and then you can watch a movie at Haruhi's apartment!"

"I won't make any promises," Haruhi told Honey. "But I promise to try to celebrate my birthday, if only for a bit."

Honey nodded solemnly, and Mori trained his eyes on her, watching for signs of sadness.

Mori reached out and gripped Honey's shoulder. "See you later, Mitsukuni. Don't worry, Haruhi is safe with me."

* * *

Haruhi couldn't stand it.

Mori was walking next to her, the picnic basket in his right hand and his left hand hanging empty between them as they walked down the path. All she wanted to do was reach out and hold his hand in her own, but she was afraid of how he would react.

They were just _so close_. There were only a few inches separating them, they walked so close to one another. Haruhi couldn't help it if she subconsciously drifted closer to Mori until they were constantly brushing up against one another, could she? And she most certainly couldn't help it that a jolt of fire raced up her arm every time the backs of their hands grazed against each other. Walking next to Mori felt wonderful to Haruhi, but she wanted to _hold his hand_. It would be so nice . . . to be with Mori romantically, physically . . . something more than _friendship_.

It wasn't that far-fetched was it?

Haruhi became so wrapped up in her thoughts, trying to figure out whether or not she ought to make a move that she didn't realize she had already reached for Mori's hand. Their fingers were slowly intertwining until Mori finally moved his hand ever so slightly.

Mori's movement caught Haruhi's attention. If she slipped her hand forward just a bit, they would be holding hands. So she did. She moved her hand ever so slightly, and the next thing she knew her smaller hand was caught up in Mori's larger one. The connection eased her nerves; being with Mori always made her feel calm. She knew she didn't have to worry when she was with Mori the way she did when she was with her dad or the other hosts. Mori was steadier than any of them, and for that Haruhi was grateful, especially that day of all days.

They were connected from just below the insides of their elbows down to their fingertips. The contact made Haruhi feel like breathing was more difficult than normal. She looked up at Mori, catching his gaze. She averted her eyes quickly and didn't see the bit of redness that colored his cheeks.

"Is this okay?" she inquired with her eyes focused on her feet.

"Yes," was Mori's succinct reply.

"If it's not, we don't have to. I just feel more comfortable when I'm holding onto something."

Mori nodded his head in understanding. "Haruhi," he started to say in a heavy voice.

Haruhi's head reeled. _What is that tone in his voice?_ she wondered. _He sounds nervous about something—Oh! There it is!_

"We're here!" Haruhi exclaimed a little too loudly, interrupting whatever Mori had been about to say. "My mom's grave is just over there, next to the temple." She pointed to a tombstone a few feet off the path, and then proceeded to grab Mori's larger hand with both of her smaller ones so that she could drag him over to the site. Mori was probably the only host Haruhi would drag anywhere, and Haruhi was the only host Mori would allow to physically drag him somewhere besides his cousin.

* * *

Mori unpacked the picnic basket carefully. He didn't want Haruhi to notice that only two of everything had been packed.

_Mitsukuni, you could never leave well enough alone, could you?_ Mori mused to himself.

He had lain out the picnic blanket, and despite the fact that it was quite large, Haruhi had chosen to sit right next to him. Mori wasn't sure if she had done so intentionally or not. She really did always seem to find comfort in being close to someone. Tamaki, Hikaru . . . Images of Haruhi curled up with them during thunderstorms played through Mori's head, but he quickly shoved the disparaging images away. Haruhi was with him for the rest of the day and the next day, and if the other hosts knew what was good for them, they would stay away.

The picnic was set up, and Haruhi seemed to be enjoying it. She talked to her mom, and Mori allowed her a somewhat private conversation with her mom. He had to work not to chuckle a few times; Haruhi's sarcastic bluntness was present even when talking to her mother. She didn't sob the way she had the other night, but Mori did have to carefully wipe away the few tears that trickled down Haruhi's cheeks.

Mori tried to remember that Haruhi was upset when she wrapped her arms around him in thanks, but his thoughts failed him when Haruhi began to nuzzle his chest.

_Damn it all, does she not know what she does to people? What she does to me?_ Mori wondered.

Eventually the afternoon found the two of them lying down next to one another on the picnic blanket, their hands clasped together. Mori reveled in the feeling as Haruhi lifted their joined hands to her chest, fiddling with his fingers and tracing his palm lines. The entire situation was romantic, or at least it felt that way to Mori. He wanted to know—he had to know—if Haruhi reciprocated his feelings.

By the end of the day, Mori decided, he would ask her out. If she rejected him, he would leave her in Honey's care until he could get his feelings in check. If she accepted, he would take Honey up on his silent offer to leave Mori and Haruhi alone for the rest of the weekend. At least Mori assumed the picnic for three really being a picnic for two meant that Honey supported any relationship that might come from Mori and Haruhi's weekend alone together.

Haruhi, Mori realized, had rolled over on the blanket. She was facing him, her lips just inches from his own. If he turned onto his side, too, then it would be so easy to—

"Mori-sempai—"

"Takashi," he interrupted unthinkingly.

"Huh?"

"Call me Takashi," he explained.

"But only Honey-sempai calls you that," Haruhi commented in confusion.

"I would prefer if you called me Takashi," he reiterated, hoping her confused expression would go away very soon. Confusion wasn't a good sign, Mori was sure.

She smiled at him. "Ok, then, Takashi-sempai," Haruhi said. Mori frowned at the honorific, but let Haruhi continue uninterrupted. "I was wondering . . . is it . . . okay for me to be happy today? Or does it make me a terrible daughter?"

Mori's gaze sharpened at Haruhi's words, taking in her sad, teary eyes. He wanted to reassure her; she could do no wrong when it came to her family. But Mori wasn't good with words, and he didn't know what to tell her.

"It's my birthday," Haruhi started again. "But it's also the anniversary of my mother's death. Is it terrible that I'm happy? Because I honestly think that as much as I've cried these past couple days, being here with you . . . it makes me happy."

Mori's heart stuttered in his chest at Haruhi's words. He thought it might leap out of his throat if it didn't burst from joy first.

"Haruhi, you can be happy. It's been eleven years, and I think your mother would be okay with you being happy on your birthday, no matter how sad a day it was for her so many years ago. You can be happy. You deserve to be happy after all this time. I think you've had enough grief in your lifetime that you can celebrate your birthday at least once," Mori told her.

Tears spilled from Haruhi's eyes, but there was a glimmer of happiness in her eyes underneath the tears, and her mouth was turned up just a little at the corners.

"Thank you, Takashi-sempai," Haruhi said and squeezed his hand once. "You're a great friend, you know."

And just like that Mori's heart was sliced open by the sharp knife that was Haruhi's obliviousness.

* * *

The hours spent at her mother's grave and leaving offerings in the small temple had been pleasant for Haruhi. Well, maybe not pleasant, but peaceful certainly. Haruhi believed that Mori's presence had had a lot to do with the general sense of calm she had experienced. He was so steady, so peaceful that his sense of calm seemed to rub off on her just a bit.

Now, Mori was sitting on the floor of a bookshop with a thick volume in his lap while Haruhi walked between the shelves.

After they had left the burial ground, Mori had given the driver an unfamiliar address, and they had wound up at Han'ei to Shimi, a very eclectic book store in an older part of the city. Haruhi had been wandering around for hours, pulling out different law books and history books; Mori had told her she could pick out whatever books that she wanted, and he would buy them for her for her birthday.

For once, Haruhi hadn't objected to a host lavishing her with gifts. The opportunity to get as many political and legal books as she wanted was far too tempting and far too useful. She figured that she could pay him back later in installments. For now, though, she would enjoy the smell of bound paper and leather—the smell of books. Haruhi loved that smell.

But still . . . "Takashi-sempai, are you sure this is alright?" she asked him. "This is kind of an extravagant birthday gift."

In response Mori stood up, picked up the stack of books Haruhi had set next to an empty chair, and took the books to the cashier. Mori handed the stunned man behind the counter his credit card and paid for all fourteen books Harhui had pulled off the shelves.

"Is there anything else you want?" Mori asked Haruhi. Haruhi shook her head, a grin splitting across her face.

"Dinner sounds good," Haruhi said quietly.

"Okay. Do you want to go out to eat?" Mori questioned.

In a moment Haruhi had steeled herself and blurted out, "Takashi-sempai, do you want to go out on a date with me? After this weekend is over?"

All she could do now was wait for his answer.

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter seems a little short to me, but I think the next one will be longer the way I have this story pacing out in my head/in Word. Either way I hope you all like it. Please send in a review, they're always appreciated!**

**And I know it seems like a cliffhanger, but I think you all know how Mori wants to respond!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I own plot, not characters.**

**The way the pacing worked out, this chapter is really short, but the next chapter should be pretty lengthy. I will post the next chapter sometime this weekend, and I will post it before I do the next chapter of _Haruhi and an Ootori. _I apologize for the shortness and late updating, but there were Fourth of July plans I was not aware of and some serious pacing issues on my part.**

**Thanks for reviewing, favoriting, and following. Please keep it up. Now, read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

**The Broken Hearts Clubss**

**Chapter 9**

"Takashi-sempai, do you want to go out on a date with me? After this weekend is over?"

Haruhi stiffened the second she realized that she actually said those words out loud. Her eyes flew wide and her mouth popped open. Mori was staring at her, his expression blank. Haruhi's mind was screaming at her that her efforts were clearly futile. Best to back track and fast.

Words started tumbling out of her mouth at rapid-fire speed, her composure temporarily being thrown completely out the window.

"You know, what, that was a stupid question, just ignore what I said," Haruhi rambled in an attempt to avoid rejection. "I mean, I'm clearly not in a great state of mind right now, so just forget what I said. Are you hungry? I'm hungry. We should get dinner-_not like a date__!_ Just, you know, dinner. Because we need to eat. And if we're going to do that, we should probably leave." She made to walk out of the shop, picking up the bag with her books and brushing past Mori. She had almost made it to the door when a grip on her arm stopped her.

"Haruhi," Mori spoke in his deep, soothing voice. Still, he sounded . . . nervous? What would Mori have to be nervous about? "I would like to take you out to dinner Tuesday night, if that is okay with you."

Haruhi's lips formed a tenuous smile, and her eyes lit up with happiness.

"I would love that, Takashi-sempai."

* * *

When they left the bookstore, they did so with Mori's arm wrapped around Haruhi's waist and Haruhi's head leaning against Mori's upper arm. Mori carried Haruhi's books in his free hand after denying Haruhi's offer to carry them herself. He was nothing if not chivalrous.

"So," Haruhi drawled out hesitantly. "I was thinking I could make us an old-style sticky rice dish with pork. And then some vegetable soup, maybe? You know, for dinner."

Mori nodded, his lips turned up at the corners. He hadn't stopped smiling since they'd left the bookstore.

"Do you know if Honey-sempai will be joining us tonight?"

Mori smiled inwardly. "No, Mitsukuni will be busy the rest of the weekend."

"Okay, then. What do you want to do tomorrow? We're probably only going to get one day free from the Host Club, so we should spend it wisely."

Mori has an idea for how he wants to spend Sunday. It's crazy, ridiculous, and completely unlikely that Haruhi would agree to something like it, particularly that weekend, but . . .

"Would you like to come to my house?"

Haruhi looks up at him, startled. "What?" she manages to get out.

Mori coughs once to clear his throat. "I was wondering if you'd like to come over tomorrow. Satoshi would be happy to see you, and . . . and my parents and Mitsukuni's parents have wanted to meet you for a while now. You're the only host they haven't met."

"Huh, I guess I have met Tamaki's, Kyoya's, and Hikaru and Kaoru's parents already. Although I'm sure Ootori-san would rather forget about that meeting."

Mori wanted to pull her against his chest when she looked up at him from underneath her eyelashes with a sheepish smile. He remembered Haruhi defending Kyoya when everyone else was completely silent, terrified to cross the Ootori patriarch.

"I think it'd be nice to meet your family," Haruhi continued. "Just . . . what do they know about me?" she asked self-consciously.

"Everything," was Mori's short reply. When Haruhi raised her eyebrows at him seeking a better explanation, he expanded upon his one word answer. "They know how you came to be in the Host Club, about your father, that you are a scholarship student, and they know somewhat about your personality. Mitsukuni has brought you up many times; so have Satoshi and Yasuchika. They all think very highly of you."

"And what do you think of me?" Haruhi couldn't seem to help but ask.

Mori shifted his eyes away from hers, hoping Haruhi wouldn't see how nervous she made him.

"I think you are the most remarkable person I've met. You've done more for the Host Club than anyone else, and that makes you special to all of the hosts." He wondered if she understood his innuendo, his implication that the other hosts would love to be in his place right now.

She didn't.

Haruhi blushed and thanked Mori in a soft voice before jerking around and up onto her tiptoes like she just decided to do something but was fighting her better judgment.

Mori froze as he felt Haruhi's lips on his cheek. He didn't know how to react. A kiss on the cheek was ordinarily a casual thing, but from Haruhi . . . it made him grin as he looked down at her. Haruhi was staring fixedly ahead, her cheeks a flaming red color. She was embarrassed, but Mori wanted her to know that he rather liked the idea of her kissing him. So he took her hand in his and kissed the back of it. When Haruhi looked up at him in surprise, he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Now we're even," he whispered in her ear.

* * *

Kyoya took off his glasses and tried to breath. In, out, in, out. He'd been roughly awoken at 6:00am, and he had not had the opportunity since to fall back to sleep. He'd spent the past twelve hours being dragged to the Suoh Second Mansion and ranted at by his supposed best friend.

Perhaps he needed a new best friend. One with the base knowledge of how to read a clock and respect for other people's personal privacy would be nice.

He knew Tamaki could talk for hours, but really, this had to be some sort of record. Tamaki had been yammering at Kyoya since his limo door had been thrown open rather viciously by the tall blonde. Kyoya quite honestly wasn't even aware of eighty percent of what Tamaki had said. He'd taken to watching the blonde run around the room with his arms flailing, screaming about his precious daughter's safety.

_It's been twelve hours, I think it's time he shuts up. I have work to do, and I've wasted all the time I can_, Kyoya thought.

He stood up, walked over to where Tamaki was raving, and smacked his friend on the head as hard as he could. Tamaki crumpled to the ground in a heap.

"Mom! How could you do that to me? Why aren't you more concerned? Haruhi is all alone, she must be sad and terrified and what if there are evil kidnappers lurking nearby to prey on her vulnerability?"

Kyoya let out a sigh before shoving Tamaki into an empty chair and going full-on Shadow King

"Haruhi will be fine. She had already warned you to leave her alone this weekend, and given the circumstances I will not tolerate any of your usual antics regarding her. She is not spending the weekend alone, _and who she is spending it with is none of your concern!_" Kyoya rushed to add in a stern voice when he saw Tamaki looking ready to protest.

"I understand that you have feelings for her. I told you, though, that if you ever want to have a chance of her reciprocating your feelings, then you need to start listening to what she tells you! This weekend is private for her. We all have our secrets, let Haruhi have hers. You cannot barge into every aspect of her life and expect her to fall in love with you, Tamaki. That's not how it works."

"Why not?" Tamaki whined. "Who's she with? Why doesn't she want me with her?"

Kyoya bit back a growl, trying to keep his cool. "She is with someone who is far better at remaining calm than you are. She is with a friend; that is all you need to know."

"I can be calm!" Tamaki screamed, waving his arms as he jumped up and down on the chair.

Kyoya inspected his frenetic friend, wondering is Tamaki ever realized the irony of his words and actions.

"You can be," Kyoya relented. "But you haven't reacted calmly once to Haruhi's plans for the weekend. You didn't even hear her when she said the anniversary of her mother's death was this weekend, you were so busy being hyperactive about party plans."

"You're saying I need to be more serious around Haruhi?" Tamaki demanded as he got right up in Kyoya's face. Kyoya calmly pushed Tamaki back a few paces and adjusted his glasses.

"No, I'm saying you need to take your antics down a notch. You've been . . . even more enthusiastic, if that's possible, since she joined the club. And you don't listen to a word she says. Trying being like you are with the Host Club ladies—you listen to them and treat them with respect, a courtesy you seldom grant Haruhi."

Tamaki tilted his head and looked up at Kyoya questioningly.

"Why are you trying to advise me, Kyoya?" Tamaki wondered aloud, clearly confounded by his friend's motives.

"Because, you idiot, I'm your friend," Kyoya told him. And then, before he could stop himself, "and I'll be damned if I let her go straight into Mori-sempai's arms without a little bit of a twist."

"_WHAT?!_" Tamaki shrieked, going back into panic mode.

_Damn it_, Kyoya said to himself.

"I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS! HARUHI AND MORI-SEMPAI? UNTHINKABLE! WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING! TOMORROW, WE'RE GOING OVER THERE, KYOYA, DO YOU HEAR ME? CALL THE TWINS!"

_I really need to be more careful. I'm getting to acclimated to telling Tamaki my plans,_ Kyoya thought. _Let's just hope Haruhi's not at home. She'll never forgive me if I let Tamaki come bursting into her apartment like this_.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, it's short. But the next chapter should make up for it. Don't worry, Haruhi's weekend will remain host free, and the next chapter should be fairly fluffy with some Honey v. Tamaki defense. Please send in a review, especially if you have suggestions, and I will work on updating more frequently with longer chapters. Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: So here is an extra long chapter for you, of which I own plot, not characters. **

**I hope you guys like it! As promised, none of the other hosts come in contact with Haruhi, although there is talk and a wild attempt. I know some of you may be angry with me when you're done reading it, but it's not called _The Broken Hearts Club_ for nothing! And Mori and Haruhi will be happily together before the end, double pinky swear!**

**Thanks for all my loyal readers, reviewers, followers, and favoriters! Please keep it up, and continue to read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

**The Broken Hearts Club**

**Chapter 10**

Haruhi had been up since six that morning. She'd showered and taken extra time styling her hair the way the twins had taught her to with her blow dryer and a bizarre looking hairbrush they gave her. It took her a while, but eventually she managed to put on just a touch of the makeup the twins had thrust upon her for Christmas. She thought she looked okay. A bit more feminine, at least, which was what she was going for.

When Mori woke up a little before eight, it was to the sound of many things being thrown against the wall that separated the living room and Haruhi's room. Curious, Mori got up and walked into Haruhi's room, the door of which was cracked open.

He was greeted by the sight of Haruhi standing half in her closet. The back of her head looked different . . . was she wearing hair extensions? And she kept chucking various articles of clothing—hangers and all—out of her closet, across the room, and against the wall. Mori had never seen Haruhi this frantic. She was muttering to herself and completely oblivious to his presence. Mori stared at her, trying to figure out what had sent her into this frenzy.

"Haruhi," Mori said in a low voice. "What's going on?"

Haruhi turned towards Mori, her brown eyes blown up like an anime character.

"You know your parents," Haruhi stated in a completely deadpan voice.

Her statement confused Mori, who looked at Haruhi blankly. When she didn't continue, Mori felt the need to offer a prompt for her.

"Yes, I do. I've lived with them for eighteen years."

"Well," Haruhi drawled out as if she expected him to read her mind. "I'm going in blind here! I don't know what to wear or what they expect of me! I mean, I know your family is very traditional, so what do I wear? A dress? And how am I supposed to act? I know I host, but is that enough? I don't know any of the old-fashioned manners like the other girls at Ouran. Help!"

Mori was baffled. Haruhi was freaking out over meeting his parents. It was not something he could easily fathom. Haruhi was so natural, so easygoing, except where the hosts were concerned. Yet here she was rifling through her Hitachiin original-packed closet, struggling to find some bit of magic that would help her win over his parents.

Like she needed help.

Did she not realize how easy she was to love?

"Haruhi, you don't need to worry. My parents and Mitsukuni's parents only want to meet you. They don't want to judge you. They already like you because Mitsukuni, Satoshi, even Yasuchika, and I have all told them how wonderful we think you are."

Haruhi blushed at his praise. Mori couldn't help it; she looked so adorable with her hair and makeup so naturally done, standing there in an oversized t-shirt and jeans, the blush tinting her pale cheeks a light pink, so he reached out and pulled her into his arms. He breathed in the wonderful strawberry scent of her hair and skin—what shampoo did she use? He rested his chin against her head as she nuzzled her nose against the fabric of his Tokyo University t-shirt that he slept in.

"How about you wear something you feel comfortable in?" Mori suggested. "They won't care what you wear, promise."

Haruhi pulled away from him to say, "Okay." She lifted herself up onto her tiptoes and kissed Mori on the cheek before dismissing him so she could get changed.

Mori showered and pulled on the clothes he had packed for the day—black jeans and a light blue polo t-shirt. He waited at the kitchen table for Haruhi.

She came out without much ta-da, placing herself right in front of Mori and demanding to know what he thought of her appearance. She spun around once so that he could check to make sure everything was properly in place.

In his opinion, she looked ravishing. She was wearing a cream-colored skirt that stopped a few inches above her knees with a red, three-quarter-length sleeved blouse and a blue-grey, sleeveless hoodie unzipped. Haruhi was dressed up for Haruhi, but casual for anyone else, and it suited her. Between the outfit and the extra care she'd taken with her hair and such, she looked absolutely beautiful, and, best of all, she still looked like Haruhi, a feat the twins had yet to manage when they dressed her.

"You look perfect," Mori told her and brushed his lips against hers. He fought a smile when he felt Haruhi lean forward as he pulled away, wanting more. "Are you ready?"

"Are you sure this is okay? Haruhi asked, referring to the situation at hand.

"You don't realize the effect you have on people. You've won over plenty of socialites before, you'll have no problem with my parents. And Mitsukuni's mother is a lot like Mitsukuni."

"Will Honey-sempai and Satoshi be there?"

Mori nodded. "Yasuchika might also be joining us, at least for part of the day, if his mother requests it of him."

Haruhi took a deep breath in, released it, and said, "Okay, then, let's go."

* * *

It took a while, but Tamaki, Kyoya, and the twins finally made it to Haruhi's apartment a little after ten in the morning. Kyoya had put a lot of effort into stalling them after sending a text message in warning to Haruhi, who hadn't responded. It had taken all Tamaki had to get the three of them there by ten. The twins hadn't exactly been thrilled by the idea of confronting an angry Haruhi.

"Tono," Hikaru began in a tired voice—it was ten o' clock, but Tamaki had woken them all at six that morning. "What are we doing here? I thought Haruhi made it clear she wanted us to stay away this weekend."

"She did. But she neglected to tell us she'd spending the weekend with," pause for dramatic effect. "Mori-sempai!"

The twins just stared at him, shared a look with one another, and looked back at Tamaki.

"So?" They said in unison. "She probably realized she didn't want to be that alone."

"Yeah, I mean, Mori-sempai is the logical choice," Kaoru added. "She's probably still pissed at you, boss, Kyoya-sempai isn't exactly warm and fuzzy, and while Hikaru and I are her best friends, we don't always do so well at comforting her, especially when it's both of us."

Hikaru decided to put in his two cents. "Haruhi's out best friend, and this weekend is important to her. After Karuizawa . . . if Haruhi wants to spend this weekend with Mori-sempai, then she can."

"HOW CAN YOU TWO BE OKAY WITH THIS?!" Tamaki screamed and flailed at them.

The Hitachiins caught each other's eyes. Kaoru was the first to answer the bouncing blonde. "We're here for Haruhi, but between you, Mori-sempai, and Kyoya-sempai—"

"—not to mention to line of guys who know she's a girl from middle school—"

"—yeah, them too. We figure Haruhi will choose whoever makes her happiest. She's our friend first, though. Maybe you should try it, Tono," Kaoru suggested.

"Try what?" Tamaki asked in confusion.

"Try being her friend," Hikaru explained, an implied 'duh' hanging silently in the air at the end.

"I am her friend!" Tamaki insisted. "Now enough of this, let's just make sure Haruhi's okay. You do want to make sure she's okay, don't you?"

"Of course we want to make sure she's okay!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Then let's just check!" Tamaki said as he began pounding on the door.

There was no answer. Tamaki kept knocking until a beep sounded from Kyoya's phone. Everyone looked at Kyoya, who flipped open his phone. Hikaru leaned over and read the text message over Kyoya's shoulder. The message was from Haruhi, and it said that she was spending the day at Mori-sempai's house.

Hikaru chanced a glance at Kyoya and his brother while Tamaki looked on curiously. It seemed to be silently agreed between the three that Tamaki should not be made aware of the message's contents.

"What is it? Is it from Haruhi? What does it say?" Tamaki questioned.

"Nothing," the twins chorused simultaneously.

"Haruhi will be out of the house for the day. Best not to waste out time here," Kyoya covered up.

Tamaki's violet eyes shifted back and forth between the three of his friends, sensing that something was up between the three of them.

"Where is she?" he demanded. When he got no answer, he began to glare at them. "What does the message say?" Without warning, Tamaki lunged at Kyoya in a mad grab for the bespectacled boy's cell phone.

Kyoya quickly threw his phone to Hikaru, who tried to hold it out of Tamaki's reach by leaning backwards. Kaoru slipped behind him and grabbed the phone, doubling back to slip it to Kyoya while Tamaki was still trying to grab the no-longer-there cell phone from Hikaru. However, Tamaki saw the flash of metal in Kaoru's hand and quickly reverse-lunged and knocked it out of Kaoru's hand. In a scramble, Tamaki managed to victoriously snatch the cell phone away from the others.

He read the message, then went running towards his limo, leaving the other three behind.

"Well," Kyoya started as he watched the black limo's retreat. "I'm glad we took separate limos. You know," he said as he turned towards the twins. "I'm surprised you two are taking this so well."

The twins smiled mischievously back at Kyoya. "We're not entirely okay with it," they replied honestly.

"It's just one of the many ways we mess with Tono," Kaoru explained.

"Besides," Hikaru added. "We don't want him to know just how much competition he has. He's wary enough of us around Haruhi as it is."

"And we're not stupid enough to think bursting in on Haruhi will win us any points with her," Kaoru finished.

Kyoya smirked at them, his glasses glinting in the sunlight. "Hm, I have work to do, I will see you on Monday. I'll email you later tonight with final plans for Haruhi's late birthday party. Make sure you have a present ready. Honey-sempai is handling the cake and other foods. Any chance you two could get out of class early to decorate the club room?"

"We're on it," they said with identical mock salutes. "Bye, Kyoya-sempai!"

Kyoya inclined his head as he and the twins climbed into their respective limousines.

* * *

"You know, I would be fine spending the day not here," Haruhi said. "We could go to the park, or the café by my apartment. You know, something less intimidating."

Mori had been patiently waiting for Haruhi to make up her mind to actually step up onto the front porch of his old-style mansion for the past half hour. She had been nervously deliberating with herself and him, trying to calm herself. Mori had never seen her this nervous, and he wasn't sure why she wanted so desperately to make a good impression on his and Honey's parents. If he had to guess, Haruhi and parents just didn't mix well the day after the anniversary of her mother's death.

Finally, Haruhi just walked forward with a look back at Mori as if to say, 'Are you coming?' So he followed her up the three steps to the porch and slid past her to open the bamboo door. Haruhi stepped inside behind him, following his every move. When she saw that Mori kept his shoes on, she did too.

Mori placed his hand on the small of her back and led her forward through a series of finely decorated hallways to a traditionally set dining room. There was a large Japanese maple wood table in the middle of the room set low to the floor. Its surface was trimmed in gold with ornate carvings etched into the sides. There were eight pillows on each of the long sides of the table with one at each of the table's ends for people to sit on. A large buffet was set against one wall, a china cabinet placed against the other.

Seven of the pillows were already occupied. Mori's parents sat at either end of the table and Honey's parents sat at the right hand side of their Morinozuka counterparts. Yasuchika and Satoshi sat on one side of the table with Honey sitting one space down from them on the other side.

Mori took a seat across from Satoshi and gestured for Haruhi to take the space in between him and Honey, which was directly across from Yasuchika.

"Hello," Mori's mother said in a cheery tone. "I'm Kata Morinozuka. Call me Kata-san."

Haruhi smiled as best she could despite the fact that Mori's mother's cheerfulness was more than a bit alarming and a little forced. "Hello, Kata-san. I'm Haruhi Fujioka. It's nice to meet you in person. I'm sorry it took so long for me to get to meet you. And you, Morinozuka-san," Haruhi added to the man sitting at the head of the table.

He didn't smile at her, but his voice was as kind as his son's. "My name is Hiro. Feel free to call me Hiro-san. From all that Takashi, Mitsukuni, Satoshi, and Yasuchika have told us, you may be considered part of the family."

Haruhi turned when she heard a giggle omit from the woman to the right of Kata.

"I hear Tomoko Hitachiin has already nearly adopted you," the woman laughed, referring to Hikaru and Kaoru's mother.

"She's been great to me," Haruhi answered honestly. "Although she does like to dress me up like a doll a little too much."

The wry tone in her voice got both Honey and his mother to giggle, and even startled a laugh out of Chika.

"Haru-chan!" Honey called to her, drawing her attention to him. "This is my oka-san, Yurika Haninozuka. That's my otou-san, Kanji Haninozuka."

Each Haninozuka parent bowed their head respectfully as their son introduced him.

"It's so wonderful to meet you, Haru-chan!" Yurika exclaimed like she couldn't hold it in any longer. She reminded Haruhi a lot of Honey. "You don't mind if I call you Haru-chan, do you?"

Haruhi smiled at Honey's mother. "It's fine. A lot of the hosts, Honey-sempai included, call me that. I've gotten used to it."

"Well, then," Kata said, clapping her hands together. "Brunch should be ready in a moment. Until then, if you don't mind my asking, what exactly is your relationship with each of the hosts?"

Mori shot his mother a look that quite clearly said he did not appreciate her prying, especially when he saw Haruhi fidget nervously in her seat.

"Oh, don't give me that look," Kata told her son. "We all want to get to know Haruhi, this is a part of that. If you didn't want Yurika and me prying, you shouldn't have brought her over."

Mori's expression darkened as he tried to get his mother to back off. He didn't want Haruhi to feel uncomfortable, and this conversation certainly wasn't helping anything. He started to tell his mother as much when Haruhi stood up rather abruptly.

"I'm sorry," she excused herself, fighting to hide how flustered she was. "I think I should wash up before the dishes come out. If you'll excuse me." She walked very quickly from the room, her shoulders back and her spine straight, but her head was ducked down.

Honey scrambled up off of his seat cushion and rushed after her with a quick, apologetic look back at his family. They heard him calling out to Haruhi. "Wait, Haru-chan! I'll show you where to go."

Mori quickly turned towards his mother once Haruhi and Honey were out of earshot.

"What?" Kata said defensively. "You're not curious?"

"Mom, she was worried about coming here as it was. Be nice to her, please."

"I was!"

"No, Kata," Yurika interrupted. "You weren't. You put the poor girl on the spot. She's had a hard weekend, you know that."

Kata huffed. "So?" she snipped, causing her husband to smile slightly at his wife's huffiness. She had a stubborn streak, just like he'd heard Haruhi did. "It's just a few questions. I want to make sure she's as golden as the boys keep telling me."

Yurika looked at her sister-in-law slyly. "Are you sure you're not just upset about losing your oldest son to such a wonderful girl?"

Satoshi broke out into laughter. "Seriously, Mom? That's what this is about?" He turned towards Mori. "Sorry, bro. Tough luck being the oldest."

Mori reached over the table and shoved at his brother's head playfully.

Kata glared at the table's occupants. "I will behave if you all will. I just want to make sure she's good enough for Takashi."

Mori was glad his dark complexion didn't allow for blushes to be easily visible.

* * *

Haruhi was sitting on a couch in what had to be the most extravagant bathroom she had ever been in—it had a couch, for crying out loud. She was sitting on one end of the couch with her head in her hands while Honey sat next to her rubbing soothing circles in her back.

"Haru-chan, it's okay," he said softly. "Kata-chan's not like that normally. I don't know what got into her."

"I do. She hates me."

"No!" Honey insisted. "Kata-chan couldn't hate you. Everyone loves you. And even if she did, Mori would still lo-like you. I've seen him with you; he cares about you so much."

Haruhi smiled weakly up at her sempai. "Thanks, Honey-sempai. But I think coming here was a mistake. I don't know how to act. Maybe if I had been brought up like you guys . . . but I wasn't, and I'm okay with that. Mori was so sure your guys' parents would like me, but I'm not sure they approve of me." She took a deep breath in, then stood up. "I shouldn't have come. I'm going to go. Give my apologies to everyone, I just . . . I can't go back in there."

Honey stood up, startled. "Haru-chan, you're . . . you're running away?" Honey asked in disbelief.

"Honey-sempai, I can't take this. Not with everything else. My mom's gone, and I was . . . I was doing okay with Takashi-sempai. But I can't be judged by someone else's parents, not right now. Maybe some other time," she offered half-heartedly.

Honey sighed. "I'll walk you out and explain what happened to them."

* * *

"What was that?" Chika asked as all those seated in the dining room heard the sound of wood scraping against wood.

"It sounds like the front door being opened," Satoshi commented. His eyes widened. "You don't think . . ."

Mori bolted out of his seat and out of the dining room.

"Looks like Haru-semapi decided to leave early rather than face the combined wrath of the Morinozuka and Haninozuka families," Satoshi commented.

* * *

Honey was about to lead Haruhi out to a spare car when he caught sight of a very familiar mop of golden blonde hair.

"Wait here for a second, 'kay Haru-chan?" Honey said, leaving Haruhi on the front porch as he moved towards the approaching figure. Thankfully Haruhi hadn't noticed the person yet, and instead chose to occupy herself with the elaborate paintings hanging from the outer walls of the Morinozuka mansion.

"Tama-chan," Honey spoke on the verge of his threatening voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Haruhi! I tried to visit her at her apartment, but she wasn't there, and then I found out she was here from a message on Kyoya's phone. I want to make sure she's okay."

Honey looked at Tamaki suspiciously before deciding it was best not to ask about the Kyoya's phone bit. "She's depressed, Tama-chan," Honey admitted. "This weekend's been hard for her. Takashi has helped her as much as he can, but she's still sad."

"That's why I should be with her! I'm the one she looks to for comfort!"

"Not always, Tama-chan. And I don't think she wants so see _anyone_ right now. She asked me to send her in a car home. I think you need to leave."

"Not until I see Haruhi!" Tamaki cried and began to stride forward to the entrance of the Morinozuka mansion.

Honey thought for all of two seconds about his possible courses of action. In an instant, he made his decision and snuck up on Tamaki from behind. Quick and silent, Honey grabbed his friend's ankle and wrist and pulled them together, forcing Tamaki to hop around for a moment before Honey twisted and slammed Tamaki into the ground.

"Sorry, Tama-chan! I can't let you ruin Haruhi's weekend any more than it already has been. And I think Takashi would be a better match for her!" Honey added. He then dragged Tamaki's rigid form over to a shed and unceremoniously dumped him into it. "I'll come back for you later!" Honey promised.

* * *

Mori reached the porch just in time to see Honey loading Haruhi into one of the Morinozuka town cars. He tried to call out to her, but she either didn't hear him or was ignoring him.

Honey walked away from the departing car and towards his faithful cousin.

"I'm sorry, Takashi. But she was so upset . . . I thought it was for the best. She said she just needed to get her mind off of everything on her own. But she wants you to know that she still wants to go to dinner with you, just maybe not till Friday instead of Tuesday. So she has time to recover."

Mori remained silent, which worried Honey.

"You really don't need to worry, Takashi. Haru-chan really likes you. She told me so. It's just not an easy time for her."

Mori nodded before walking with his cousin back into the house, his eyes a little duller and his mouth a little sadder than before.

* * *

Haruhi was sitting in the back of a standard town car, which Honey had promised her would take her anywhere she wanted to go. She'd given the driver the address, and the car had just pulled up to her apartment. Haruhi thanked the driver before going up to her door.

Mori had brought his bag home with him earlier that day, but Haruhi found an extra polo shirt of his hanging in the bathroom. Haruhi smiled to herself as she changed out of her clothes and into Mori's shirt and a pair of ratty, old sweatpants. The shirt smelled of whatever cologne or soap Mori used. Haruhi snuggled up on the sofa with her mother's copy of _Both Sides of the Law_, and she couldn't help but pause in her reading every now and then to sniff the collar of Mori's shirt, breathing in the wonderful smell he left behind.

The day with his parents had been short and terrible. Haruhi ought to have known she wouldn't do well around any sort of paternal figures that weekend, but she'd been so happy with Mori, and he and Honey both wanted her there . . . She would have to make it up to them on Monday at school. Eventually she would have to apologize profusely to their parents as well for her hasty departure. For now, though, she would have some time to herself to sort everything out.

She had enough cake in the fridge to get through her feelings, thanks to Honey-sempai.

Now, what to tell Mori . . .

* * *

**Author's Note: So . . . what'd you think? Let me know in the reviews, and be on the lookout for a _Haruhi and an Ootori _update either Monday or Tuesday! Hope you liked it, and like I said: Mori and Haruhi will be together. I just want to make sure I've got enough drama without going overboard for the drama lovers out there. I will include at least two or three happy MorixHaruhi-centric chapters at the end before a closing chapter, although I'm not sure where this ends. Till next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I own my ideas, not the characters.**

***This chapter has now been edited.**

**Thank you for reading and following, reviewing and favoriting. Please read, review, and enjoy my latest chapter!**

* * *

**The Broken Hearts Club**

**Chapter 11**

Honey stood by Mori as the taller of the two stared after the retreating town car. Mori—tall, stoic, silent Mori—looked so sad. Honey never thought that one person, one girl, could ever have such a complete hold on his best friend. Mori didn't react much to the people around him. He cared for his family, but beyond that Mori was not a sociable person. Part of the reason Honey had joined the Host Club was so that Mori might make friends with the other hosts, maybe even meet a nice girl.

While Mori had gotten to know the other hosts quite well, he had never felt for them the way he felt for his brother or Honey. When Haruhi had joined, supposedly as a boy, it seemed as if Mori had cracked open one of his sleeping eyes. When the club had found out that _he_ was a _she_, Mori woke up.

Honey had reasoned that it wasn't just that Haruhi was a girl, it was that she was the most peculiar girl they'd ever met. It had made sense for her not to be interested in spending time with the hosts—the six richest, most attractive boys in Ouran—when she was a boy. But the fact that she was a girl, a girl who had made no attempt to gain the hosts attention, a girl who didn't want to spend her time hanging around the Host Club, a commoner girl who didn't try to flirt and didn't care about being a girl . . . well, she was _fascinating_.

In the past year, Honey had watched his cousin evolve. All the hosts had been in their own little world before joining the club, not just the twins, and Haruhi had brought Mori out of his. Not Tamaki and not Honey, but Haruhi. Honey had observed the changes in Mori. The way he acted after the Ootori Resort Incident . . . he'd been almost giddy for the rest of the day, his mind clearly stuck on a certain pair of big brown eyes that had looked at him with so much trust.

Honey had watched Mori watching Haruhi during the Host Club hours, and he eventually noticed that Haruhi looked at Mori, too. Not the way she looked at the others, like she was smiling inside at their antics—Kyoya and his computer, Tamaki and his hyperactive fits, the twins and their shenanigans—but rather she looked at Mori like she was wanting for something.

After a while, Honey decided that the two liked each other. However, he knew that if he interfered too soon, he could ruin everything. So he stayed quiet until Kyoya had approached them, telling them they ought to spend the weekend with Haruhi. Honey had been convinced that the weekend would allow the two to grow closer.

And they had until Mori brought Haruhi to meet their parents. Honey might have wanted Haruhi to get to know the Morinozuka and Haninozuka patriarchs, but he had not wanted her to feel uncomfortable around them, for her to run out on Mori.

He really hadn't wanted Tamaki to show up either, but that had happened. Which reminded him—

* * *

"The garden shed!" Honey cried out all of a sudden.

Mori looked down at him, startled, although you wouldn't know it looking at his face.

"Mitsukuni?" Mori questioned, seeking an explanation.

"I locked Tama-chan in the garden shed!" he cried as he raced towards the wooden shed off to the side of the driveway.

Mori followed his cousin, wondering when exactly Honey had stuffed Tamaki into their garden shed. He certainly hadn't been there earlier, had he?

Honey flung open the door to the garden shed, and Tamaki's lifeless form slumped out; he was still unconscious it seemed. Honey poked at him, and when he got no response he went over to the garden hose, turned the spigot, and blasted Tamaki full in the face with the hose.

Tamaki came spluttering to life, trying to speak while simultaneously keeping himself from drowning on dry land.

After making sure Tamaki was full and well awake, Honey shut off the hose and walked back over to his kouhai. Honey slipped his arms under Tamaki's elbows and hoisted him up onto his feet. While Tamaki regained his footing, Honey dusted him off.

"What are you doing here, Tamaki?" Mori asked.

"The better question is," Tamaki breathed out, clearly winded. "What have _you_ been doing with _my_ Haruhi."

"She's not yours," Mori growled.

"Well, she'll never be yours!" Tamaki shouted at him. "Why would she choose you when she could have a golden boy? Or even Kyoya or Hikaru? You've got to be last on her list—"

Honey's eyes blazed as he stepped protectively in front of Mori. "Tamaki, shut up! You are at our home, and you are being disrespectful! You _know_ Haruhi is not another Ouran girl, she has _never_ fallen at your feet or anyone else's! She's her own person, and she likes people for _who_ _they are_, not how attractive they are!"

"Are you saying I'm not the type of person Haruhi would fall for?!"

Honey sighed. "No, Tamaki, you're not. She told you as much the day you confessed. Why can't you let her go? Let her find happiness her way?"

"Because she's being foolish! She should date someone who can take care of her, someone who's not so freakishly tall!" Tamaki screamed, pointing at Mori.

Again, Mori growled.

"Tamaki, that's enough!" Honey reprimanded. "You're not acting like yourself! You're supposed to be a good guy, someone who accepts people and encourages them. Why are you being so mean to Takashi?"

Before Tamaki could respond, Mori spoke up. "If you think I am such a terrible person, someone Haruhi shouldn't be anywhere near, than allow me to resign from the Host Club."

Mori walked away, his face a stone mask. Honey tried to control his own surprise as Tamaki's mouth flopped open and closed like a fish fighting for air.

"Tamaki, I think you should leave. And you know that if Mori doesn't go to Host Club, neither do I. If he's serious about his resignation, than I quit, too," Honey said quietly. "I'll have someone escort you out."

* * *

Mori sat on the edge of his bed, elbows on his knees, head in his hands, trying to forget the words Tamaki had said. They weren't true, they couldn't be. Tamaki had not inspired in him the same sort of self-confidence that he had in the rest of the hosts, but Tamaki had always been his friend because he had been Honey's friend. Mori had never known Tamaki to be so hateful, and over a girl nonetheless.

Tamaki had the highest request rate of all the hosts. Even girls that designated the other hosts thought he was a great catch. In comparison, Mori had only a few regular clients who actually liked talking to him. Most of Mori's clients designated him because Honey's client list was full. It didn't make sense for a girl to chose Mori over Tamaki, logically speaking.

The Host Club had been at peace until Haruhi had showed up, never a single fight over a client. She had woken them all up.

She knew the twins to be individuals, Kyoya to be capable of _anything_, Tamaki to be worth more than his grandmother thought, Honey to be as cute as he was mature, and Mori to be more than silent.

Haruhi gave Mori a voice, and he was not going to let Tamaki take that away. Tamaki might not think Mori was good enough for Haruhi, but Mori didn't believe him.

He didn't.

He didn't, he didn't, he didn't, he—

"'_Golden boy . . . last on her list . . . freakishly tall!_'"

Tamaki's voice kept tinging in his head, and he couldn't get it out. It should be enough that Haruhi seemed to like him . . . she had asked him out, after all. Shouldn't he trust that she liked him and thought well of him? He shouldn't take Tamaki's words to heart; they were false, lies, the ravings of a jealous man. What Tamaki had said was—

Was how Mori felt.

Why did he think that he deserved a chance with Haruhi? Haruhi was brilliant, driven, and independent. None of the hosts were independent; they'd never had to be. Haruhi was magnificent—beautiful without caring, kind without trying, smart without being arrogant, and motivated without being malicious. Mori admitted to himself a long time ago that he was very nearly in love with the girl, but he never thought that she would choose him. Tamaki was right when he said they were a mismatch.

Haruhi wanted to go out with him because she liked him, but why did she like him?

Before Mori was fully aware of what he was doing, he had picked up his cell phone and pressed the number two for autodial. There was a ring three times, and then a voice.

"Hello?"

"Why did you ask me out?" Mori shot out before fear could get the better of him.

"Takashi-sempai?"

"Why did you ask me out?" Mori reiterated.

A sigh on the other end. "Takashi-sempai . . . can I drop the sempai?"

Mori felt his heart beat stutter. "Yes."

"Takashi, I asked you out because," she hesitated briefly. "I've had a crush on you ever since Honey got swept away by the wave pool at Kyoya-sempai's family's resort."

"Why?"

"Why did I get a crush on you?" she laughed. "Because I saw the way you cared about Honey-sempai. Then I found out you were a national kendo champion, and I . . ."

Mori could practically hear her blushing through the phone.

Haruhi continued. "I thought that you were kind of amazing," she whispered. "Something like that takes dedication and perseverance. It takes hard work, something the other hosts don't know much about. I mean, Kyoya-sempai knows about hard work in the business world, but he knows so little about the real world. You've always seemed so peaceful and down to Earth. I feel like I can talk to you, and you'll listen."

Haruhi may not have known it, but with every word she spoke Mori's heart beat just a little bit faster, and it felt like it was swelling more and more in a good way.

"Haruhi," Mori murmured. "I would still like to go on that date with you. And I'm sorry about my mother. You're the first girl I've ever brought home, and she didn't take it well."

"Takashi?"

"Hm?"

"I would love to go out with you. I wasn't sure about when, but I think maybe Tuesday would work after all. I just feel so much happier when I'm with you. And tell your mother I'm fine, just . . . very emotional right now. I apologize for running out on you."

"You have _nothing_ to be sorry about." Mori paused, steeling himself for what he was about to say. "I like you a lot Haruhi."

"Me, too, Takashi."

"I think it might be very likely that I'll fall for you," he admitted.

Haruhi's reply was so quiet that Mori had to strain his ear to hear it. "I think I would like that very much, if you did. In fact, I think that I might just fall for you, too."

Mori smiled. "At least we're on the same page."

* * *

Satoshi couldn't help that his brother's room was right next to his, just like he couldn't help that the air vent on the connecting wall allowed for sound to travel from one room to the other unless closed. So, naturally, Satoshi couldn't help it when he overheard his brother talking on the phone with Haruhi.

He also couldn't help but grin wickedly as he heard his brother confess the depth of his feelings to the girl that had so clearly distracted him for the past year.

Satoshi kept on smiling as he reached over to his nightstand where his present for Haruhi lay safely tucked away in a wrapped box. He believed that it would do wonders for Haruhi and Mori's relationship once Haruhi opened it tomorrow at her surprise party thrown by the hosts.

Using his cell phone, Satoshi tapped out a message to Mori, reminding him that he would need to get a present for Haruhi for tomorrow, and that the perfect present might just be that necklace their mother had given to Mori to give to the girl with whom he first fell in love. If Mori knew what was good for him, he would wrap the necklace in a nice jewelry box and present it to Haruhi at the party. Between that and the gift Satoshi had painstakingly picked out, Haruhi was sure to agree to a date with Mori, if she hadn't already.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the reviews. Hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading! New chapter of _Haruhi and an Ootori_ to be poster 7/15 or 7/16.**

**Hope you appreciate the edited version! Like I said, small changes only, mostly regarding grammar.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I know this is being posted a week from my last update, and you're all probably very upset with me. If you haven't already seen the author's note in my _Haruhi and an Ootori_ update, then here is my explanation: my laptop broke. I went to the computer store because my laptop was only two weeks old, and they gave me a new one. Then I had to spend a couple days setting up the new laptop, because I lost some stuff, including the chapters I'd been planning to post for both my Ouran stories.**

**I now own a new Sony Vaio laptop to replace my first new Sony Vaio, but I still don't own OHSHC.**

**Please read, review, and enjoy. If you want to send flames about the late updating, go ahead, but I couldn't have done anything else since it's kind of hard to publish without a computer. This chapter is pure fluff, and I kind of like the way it turned out despite the rewriting of it.**

* * *

**The Broken Hearts Club**

**Chapter 12**

Haruhi had been having an excellent day, particularly considering the fact that it was Monday. The twins had been well-behaved and had made her laugh on several occasions. They had even presented her with the notes she missed from Friday, and they were actually decent notes. Her teachers had not been upset with her either for missing school since it was such a rarity.

Lunch had been tense, though. Haruhi wasn't sure what had happened between all of the hosts, but Tamaki seemed to be in the dog house. It didn't help that no one not related to Mori knew that she was involved with the older host, who was not at lunch.

Haruhi kept waiting for him to show up so that her good day could continue, but his tall frame never passed through the cafeteria doors. Honey, however, managed to slip her a note telling her to try the rose maze after school.

So she did.

Haruhi usually got lost in the rose maze, so she was worried she might be late for Host Club if it took her too long to find her way in and out. However, she found that there was a trail of rose petals starting at the entrance to the rose maze. The trail of petals continues all the way through the maze and straight to its heart, which led her right to . . .

"Takashi!" Haruhi called out with a smile.

Mori was waiting for her in the center of the maze, sitting at a small stone table that was laid out with sparkling apple juice, a plate of fine sushi, and a small, pristinely wrapped box.

"You might be late to the Host Club today. Happy birthday, Haruhi," he said with a small smile.

Haruhi looked at him in wonder. Planning this could not have been easy, nor could the actual preparation. The rose petals alone had to have taken him ages.

"But . . . you already . . . with the books and the cakes . . . Takashi, I couldn't ask you for anything more than what you've done," Haruhi whispered.

"You don't have to ask me anything, Haruhi. I do this because I," he hesitated for a moment. Haruhi looked at him, her brow furrowing with curiosity. "I do this because I love you."

Haruhi bit down on her lower lip and fought the blush that threatened to overtake her cream-colored cheeks. "Takashi?" Haruhi murmured as she walked slowly closer towards him.

"Hm?"

"I love you, too," she finished before throwing herself at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to pull her into his lap as she kissed him soundly on the mouth. They continued like that for a while, slowly kissing until Haruhi felt Mori's hand slide up her waist. She gasped at the movement, and Mori took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

If Haruhi had given any sign that things were moving too fast, that she didn't want to continue, Mori would have stopped immediately. Haruhi knew that, which was why she began to run her finger through his wonderfully soft, spiky black hair and pressed herself closer to Mori's chest. She was ridiculously happy at that moment. However nice the kiss was, though, there was still a plate of sushi sitting half a foot away from her . . .

Haruhi pulled back from Mori and smiled at him before turning around in his lap and picking up one of the pieces of rolled-up fancy tuna. She popped it in her mouth and moaned in delight at the taste, which made Mori smile. He even chuckled a bit at the look in her eyes as she savored the fish. And since partaking in the prime cut of sushi made Haruhi happy, Mori allowed her to continue to eat while she sat on his lap and leaned back into his chest, smiling happily all the while. From time to time Haruhi would pause in her eating and turn her gaze to meet Mori's, and he would lean down and brush his lips against her forehead, her cheek, her temple, the hollow at the base of her throat.

Eventually, the hour before Haruhi had to burst through the Host Club doors was almost up. She slid off Mori's lap and held out her hand for his, waiting for him to take it.

Mori shook his head. Haruhi frowned at him.

"What's wrong, Takashi? We're going to be late for Host Club," Haruhi reminded him.

"I'm not going," he replied.

"What?" Haruhi asked, baffled. "What do you mean you're not going? Why?"

"I do not think it is a good idea for Tamaki and me to spend time together right now," was all he said in explanation.

Haruhi's frown deepened. ""Is this because of his confession? Because I promise I have no romantic feelings for Tamaki-sempai. I would never—"

Mori's heart was flying at Haruhi's admission, but just because _she_ didn't have feelings for him . . . "Haruhi, it is not you. Tamaki and I are at odds. When it settles, I will return to the club, but until then, I don't think I'm welcome."

"What are you talking about? Half the club consists of people you're related to. Not to mention your girlfriend is there. I think you're more welcome than any of the guests!" Haruhi cried out.

Mori straight into Haruhi's eyes, his own going wide. She didn't seem to realize what she had just said or how happy it made him. He was internally dancing, cheering, and putting on a parade. "Haruhi, did you just call me your boyfriend?" he questioned, waiting with bated breath for her response.

He was amused by the pink that lightly tinted her ears. "Well, I mean, we are . . . and," she stumbled over her words for a moment before finally saying, "if we love each other, then it only makes sense for us to be boyfriend and girlfriend, doesn't it?" She said the last part as if she was waiting for him to contradict her.

"Yes, that makes perfect sense," he told her. He stood from his seat on the bench to kiss her again, his hands resting on her slender waist, her hands running the length of his chest, which didn't ease his unsteady breathing.

After a few minutes, they pulled apart.

"I have to go," Haruhi informed him. Mori nodded. "I really don't want to." He smiled at her before handing her the neatly wrapped box.

"Here," he said as she took it from him. "For your birthday. It is a Morinozuka heirloom. My mother, father, and Satoshi all think it should go to you. My mother is very sorry for how she acted. She says you are welcome at our house anytime. Although, I still think she will question you about our relationship."

"If it's a family heirloom, shouldn't it stay in the family?" Haruhi wondered.

_It is_, Mori thought. He'd known Haruhi for a year now, and he'd spent about four months thinking of what it would be like to marry her someday. "You are part of the family, Haruhi. Always."

Haruhi's already big brown eyes grew impossibly bigger as tears welled up in them. She carefully slid the box out of its wrappings and opened it. Inside was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. Yellow gemstones hung from a silver chain to form the shape of a small but elaborate chrysanthemum flower. Two emeralds were nestled on either side of the flower to make up the leaves, and the tiniest blue sapphires Haruhi had ever seen dotted the silver chain.

"Oh," was all Haruhi could say at first. "Takashi, it's _beautiful_."

"So are you," Mori stated, as if that explained why he had just given her a necklace that was probably worth as much as everything in her apartment, if not more.

"I can't accept this, Takashi. I might lose it or—"

Mori cut her off. "As long as you're safe, I don't care what happens to the necklace. You can wear it whenever you want to even. Just know that I gave it to you because I care about you more than I have any other girl before."

Haruhi handed him the necklace and spun around. "Will you do the clasp for me?"

Mori answered by sliding the necklace around her slender neck and flipping the clasp shut firmly in place. When Haruhi turned around, Mori nodded his approval. It looked wonderful on her, and the chain was long enough that she could hide it under her shirt during school hours. Although, chances were that if she told her classmates that it was her mother's, she would only wind up with another few dozen customers and no raised suspicions.

"Go, I'll call you later tonight," he whispered softly in her ear. He felt it when Haruhi shivered, and he knew it wasn't because it was cold. That thought made him smile.

* * *

Haruhi had not screamed when all of the hosts had jumped out at her from behind the furniture yelling "Surprise!" which had greatly upset Tamaki. Then again, Haruhi wasn't too inclined to feel sympathy for him since he was the reason Mori was not with her right then.

The surprise party had still been pleasant. Her favorite part was the piñata. Both the twins had failed to even touch the Paper Mache horse hanging from the ceiling after being given blindfolds. Kyoya, however, had been blindfolded, spun around, and still managed to knock it open with one swift, accurate hit. That hit was quickly followed by the poor piñata's mastication, courtesy of Yasuchika and his hatred for all things cute.

It had been fun. The food was excellent, the hosts were actually going out of their way to make sure Haruhi was truly having a fantastic time, and then there were the presents.

Haruhi was selfless and kind and perhaps a bit of a glutton when it came to seafood, but she would never in a million years think to refuse the gifts given to her by the hosts. Each one had been picked out with so much thought for _her_ and what she liked and wanted, not just what she might need or what they thought she was missing as a commoner.

Kaoru had given her beautiful, red, leather-bound book that turned out to be a very old court manuscript from the 1940's war trials. He knew that she was fascinated by the legal proceedings that had occurred during and after the war, but how he had gotten a hold of the book Haruhi would never know.

Hikaru handed her a bag with a bow on it. The bag, he explained, was a specialty-made leather school bag that was far more durable than the one she had now, which was already tearing at the seams. He had made up the design himself, and he had worked with his mother to make it.

Tamaki gifted her a very carefully made a series of records containing a wide variety of songs, all of which he knew to be Haruhi's favorites. The playlist included "Sakura Kiss."

Kyoya bestowed upon her an exquisite black briefcase—"for when you become a lawyer"—which contained several business cards for different contacts of his both at Tokyo University and at the Office of Public Defense—"if you have the resources, Haruhi, you should use them."

Honey gave her an entire collection of cookbooks containing a mix of traditional recipes, new cooking trends, tips for the kitchen, and recipes for several delectable deserts. Actually, there was an entire rather thick book dedicated to pastries.

Yasuchika grudgingly allowed Haruhi to hug him after she opened his present, a singed copy of _Both Sides of the Law_, first edition. He grumbled something about "Takashi said," but seemed rather please by her reaction all the same.

The best present, however, was the one that Satoshi gave her. She found herself holding an unwrapped scrapbook of sorts. She had no artistic abilities, so why would he give her something like this? Then a though occurred to her, and she flipped the book open.

It contained pictures of her and Mori from the past year. A few of them contained the other hosts, but a lot of them seemed to be of Mori. Of Mori watching her. Of Mori lifting her out of Tamaki's reach. Of Mori smiling down at her. Of Mori hitting a boy upside the head after he'd insulted Haruhi. Of Mori holding her hand as they walked to her mother's grave . . .

_Honey-sempai must have taken that one. It looks so pretty with the trees and everything,_ she thought to herself as she kept flipping through the pages.

At the very end of the scrapbook, there was a series of sketches. Sketches of _her_. Haruhi wasn't sure how she knew, but she was positive they were done by Mori. One of them was scribbled on the back of a calculus test dated two days after they'd gone to Kyoya's family's resort, which meant Mori had liked her for a very long time. Or at least he'd been watching her for a very long time.

Haruhi didn't realize it, but she was both smiling and crying slightly as she worked her way through the scrapbook. None of the hosts dared interrupt her, partly out of respect, but mostly because Yasuchika and Satoshi were looking at them all in a way that promised an unfortunate demise for anyone who did bother her.

Finally, Haruhi reached the last page, which contain a sketch of her and Mori. Their black and white images were just sitting on a bench next to each other, hands clasped together in the middle, but they were looking at each other. The black and white images looked as happy as the real life Mori and Haruhi had just a few hours ago in the rose maze.

Haruhi managed to brush her tears away and choke out, "Thank you, Satoshi." She then promptly threw herself at each host, tears streaming down her face once again. But this time, as she cried, she was smiling. She hadn't been so happy since her mom had died, nor had she felt so loved.

_If only Takashi were here right now, this moment would be perfect_, she mused as the twins sandwiched her between them.

Satoshi, meanwhile, grinned wildly, pleased that his gift had worked so well.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it! New chapter of _Haruhi and an Ootori_ will hopefully be up on Monday. Please send in feedback!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. What can I say? It's the summer before I go off to college, and I'm trying to make the most of it. That, and I got stuck trying to write the next chapter for _Haruhi and an Ootori_, to be posted within 24 hours.**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. But that's strictly the semantics of copyright laws.**

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed! I always appreciate feedback and positive comments! Now, please read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

**The Broken Hearts Club**

**Chapter 13**

Haruhi had long since collapsed onto her bed. She had finished all of her homework and the apartment was clean. She had no reason not to march over to her closet and start getting ready. She had one hour until Mori would show up at her door for their date. Logically speaking, she knew she shouldn't care about how she looked for the date. Mori had spent most of his time around her with her either in boys' clothes or crying her eyes out. He had already seen her at her worst, so why should it matter whether or not she looked like one of the Host Club's princesses?

But that was the problem in and of itself. Mori liked Haruhi despite the fact that he almost never saw her dressed to the nines in a dress and high heels. She _wanted_ to look nice for him. She _wanted_ him to find her physically attractive. She _wanted_ him to think her as pretty as any of the girls who frequented the Third Music Room.

And because of her determination to show him that she could blend into his world, that she could look like a girl, she was now sprawled out on her bed wondering why she'd never paid attention when the twins or her father tried to give her fashion advice. Haruhi was clueless at the moment, and her father wouldn't be home until the weekend. Maybe. Ranka was never good at being home when he said he would, but Haruhi didn't normally mind.

Running a hand through her hair—an action that only seemed to make the state of her coiffeur worse—Haruhi turned towards the picture of her mother on her nightstand. Then she really looked at it for a moment. It got her mind turning . . . she had a skirt that was kind of like the one her mother was wearing in the photo. And she definitely had that exact shirt, her mother's shirt given to her by her father. All she needed to do was figure out something to do with her hair . . .

* * *

Mori was calm. Mori was stoic. Mori did not panic.

He did not freak out or worry or obsess over _anything_.

Yet somehow he found himself spending an unreasonable amount of time in front of his closet on Tuesday night trying to figure out what he should wear. And this was after he'd spent hours obsessing over where to take Haruhi for their first date. _For her first date_. It had to be perfect. He wanted her to smile and laugh, and he wanted her to walk away afterwards having truly enjoyed the night. Somehow he'd gotten it into his head that what he wore factored into his perfect date scenario.

And so, his bed was covered with six different shirts. He'd managed to select a pair of navy slacks that he knew Haruhi liked—she'd commented on them at a Host Club function. Now, he had to pick a shirt.

There was a light purple polo shirt, but that seemed far too girly, didn't it? The red button down just didn't look right with his pants, though. The sweater vest combo was entirely too dorky, but then again Haruhi was kind of dorky herself. But if she wanted to date a brainiac, she wouldn't have chosen him . . .

Mori shook his head to clear his thoughts. He _was_ smart. Just because he didn't actively work as hard as Kyoya or Haruhi did not mean he wasn't smart. He studied a lot, and he was second in his class after Honey. Mori just preferred everything he did to be under the radar, subtle.

So the sweater vest. Possibly? But the green dress shirt would be a more suitable option surely?

Mori blinked. He blinked again, and then there was a shirt and tie lying on the bed in front of him that hadn't been there before. He turned to his left and saw Satoshi smirking.

"I like Haruhi. Try not to screw it up with her, okay, Takashi-niisan? That shirt and tie were approved by Mitsukuni-kun," Satoshi informed him.

Mori nodded as he took in the option put before him. The white button up was paired with a rather whimsical tie. He knew instantly Haruhi would like the tie; there was a pattern of books on shelves going across its entirety. Attached to the white button down were instructions to leave the top two buttons undone and roll up the cuffs a few times, all written in Honey's handwriting.

Mori donned the shirt over his undershirt and did as instructed. Satoshi helped him with the tie. He took a step back and held out his arms, waiting for Satoshi to approve the final product.

Satoshi studied Mori for a moment, tilting his head to the side with his hand on his chin. "Lean down for a second," he commanded. Mori did as instructed, which allowed for Satoshi to reach up and mess up his hair. "There," Satoshi said in a satisfied manner. "You want to look effortlessly amazing, right?"

Mori just quirked an eyebrow and shook his head at his younger brother.

"I'll be home by eleven," he told Satoshi. "And don't worry, I have a plan."

As Mori walked out of his room, he could have sworn her heard Satoshi mutter, "But is it a _good_ plan?"

* * *

This time, Mori didn't think. He just reached up and rapped on Haruhi's door twice. She flung open the door, her eyes bright and her hair oddly windblown. Altogether she looked like she belonged in an anime, as if she was the extremely attractive female lead. If that was the case, Mori was destined to play the boy who fell hopelessly in love with her.

She was wearing a knee length cream-colored skirt with white eyelet lace across the bottom and lining the pockets with a bottle blue long-sleeved shirt that seemed to have long slits going across the arms, exposing her slender upper arms.

The first thing she said to him was, "Tell Satoshi thank you for the scrapbook."

Mori had absolutely no idea what she was talking about, but he nodded anyway. He would have to ask Satoshi about it later.

He led her to his car and opened the passenger door for her before going around to slide into the driver's side himself. When Haruhi gave him a very intrigued look, he explained.

"I thought it would be best if I drove for our first date. Its more normal this way, isn't it?"

Haruhi only nodded. Mori worried for a moment that Haruhi actually wanted to take a limo despite how out of character such a desire would be for her. His fears were assuaged, however, when Haruhi leaned over and stole a kiss from him just as he pulled out of the parking space.

He looked over at her, startled, but as a smile spread across her face, he found himself smiling, too.

* * *

Haruhi could not remember ever feeling so fantastic. She was happy, but still peaceful. Spending time with Mori made Haruhi feel like her life was whole again. He was her friend, and she was falling in love with him. Most girls weren't so lucky.

Everything so far had been amazing in her Haruhi's eyes. Mori's tie, once she'd gotten a good look at the design, made her laugh. When he told her Honey had picked it out, she laughed even harder until she was nearly on the floor of the car. It was too easy to picture Honey holding up different ties and thinking which one would be best. She was surprised Mori hadn't shown up wearing an Usa-chan tie.

At that moment, Haruhi was sitting across from Mori at a nice, simple restaurant. The food was excellent—miso soup, seasoned vegetables, and sticky rice layered with shrimp. But what Haruhi loved most was that they were sitting outside on a terrace lit up by twinkly light overlooking a beautiful pond. There were even ducks swimming nearby. She almost felt bad that Mori had to continually draw her attention away from the duck family. At least he now knew that she had a weakness for ducks, though.

"Haruhi," Mori began. "Does Tamaki know you like ducks?"

Haruhi looked back at Mori, slightly confused by his question. "I don't think so. Why?"

"He was the first one you told about you fear of thunderstorms," Mori replied, as if that explained everything. For him, it did.

"Well, I didn't really _tell_ Tamaki-sempai I was afraid of thunderstorms," Haruhi informed Mori pragmatically. "I was in Kyoya's room at the beach house with him when a storm hit. He just sort of found out."

Mori paused before asking, "Why were you alone with Tamaki in the bedroom in the first place?"

Haruhi didn't realize what Mori was getting at, so she answered without thinking. "Well, the twins took me there because I needed a bathroom. I got sick to my stomach, remember?" Mori nodded. "And then Kyoya was there. He, er, explained to me why everyone was upset. You know, about the boys on the cliff. And why I was in more danger because I was a girl," there was the faintest red tinting to Haruhi's cheeks, but Mori did not know why. "And then Tamaki came in, and Kyoya left so I could apologize to him in private. That's when the storm hit," Haruhi finished with a shrug of her shoulders.

Mori took a deep breath before relaxing back in his chair.

"Why?" Haruhi wondered. "Why does it matter if Tamaki knows whether or not I like ducks and am afraid of thunderstorms?"

"Tamaki likes you," Mori stated simply.

Haruhi waited patiently for Mori to expand upon his answer.

"Tamaki thinks he would be better suited for you as a . . . romantic interest. I'm sure some of the other hosts feel the same about themselves. But Tamaki does not think I should be pursuing you."

"When did you talk to Tamaki about me?" Haruhi questioned. "And why does it matter what Tamaki thinks? It's a relationship between you and me, isn't it?"

"It would make sense for you to choose Tamaki. He knows you," Mori answered evasively.

"No, he doesn't," Haruhi responded with a funny little smile on her face. "He knows some things about me, but mostly he just has an idea of who he wants me to be. Kyoya know a lot about me, but not because he ever asked me about myself. The twins have yet to master the art of caring about other people, although they're getting better at it. You, however, have gotten to know me by spending time with me. And the funny thing is, I actually agreed to spend time with you."

Mori took a tentative guess. "You think I know you better than the hosts?"

"Yes, I do," Haruhi whispered. "And I'd very much like for that to work both ways."

Without thinking, "I like mochi. I don't like biology, but I love history. And I think it'd be nice to have a pet dog."

Haruhi's eyes lit up. "Favorite color?"

"Blue. Favorite season?" Mori shot back.

"Winter. Favorite holiday?"

"New Year. If you could go anywhere in the world, where would it be?"

"Ireland," Haruhi answered without hesitation. "Where would you go?"

"I've never been to Ireland," Mori remarked. "I want to go to San Francisco someday. In the United States. The beach there is supposed to be wonderful."

"You like the beach?" Haruhi asked, a little surprised. "I suppose that makes sense. You seemed to enjoy Okinawa. You know, when I was really little—I must have been four years old at the time—my mom and dad and I went to the Araihama beach. Dad got a temp job working at a hotel there, and we got to stay in one of the rooms. It was one of the happiest summers of my life, I think."

"What did you do there?" Mori inquired.

"While my dad was working, my mom would take me to the beach. And then later, we would go dancing. My dad would let me stand on his feet and twirl me around the dance floor. He would take turns with me and my mom," she looked a little sad at the memory. "I haven't danced like that since."

Mori didn't have to think about his next move. He stood up and offered a hand to Haruhi, who looked up at him confusedly.

"Are we leaving already?"

Mori shook his head. "We're going to dance," he said as he gestured with one hand towards the open platform. With his free hand, Mori took Haruhi's hand in his, relishing in the warmth and the contact.

He led her out onto the floor, and then he lifted her lightly by the waist, setting her small feet on top of his. He moved her arms so that once of her hands was resting on his shoulder and the other grasped comfortably in his. He set his left hand on her waist and began to dance with her.

The song that was playing was some sort of instrumental number, swing music, Mori thought. It didn't entirely suit their style of dancing, but neither he nor Haruhi minded.

Mori could have gladly spent the entire night dancing like that with Haruhi pressed against his chest, whispering sweet words into her ear, reveling in the feel of her shivering against his chest as he spoke.

Eventually, though, the night had to end.

* * *

**Author's Note: Who wants Ranka to show up?**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, and I'm open to any thoughts you might have on it! Just send in a review or a private message! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Oh, and remember: new chapter of _Haruhi and an Ootori _to be posted within 24 hours (meaning before Sunday).**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: I apologize for the late update! I kind of got the stomach flu . . . yeah, that was fun. ****I apparently don't own white blood cells or Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Ok, so some of you may hate me after you read this chapter. I promise, though, there will be a happy ending. Just give me another few chapters (because this story is coming to an end, probably by chapter 17 or 18 would be my guess).**

**For now, please read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

**The Broken Hearts Club**

**Chapter 14**

Haruhi tried to knock off the ridiculous grin she knew was plastered to her face, but she couldn't. And in truth, she didn't really want to. After such a perfect night, she thought smiling like a lunatic wasn't such a bad thing, even if it was not something she did very often, if ever. At least Mori was smiling, too. He didn't have a crazy grin slapped on his face like she did, but his mouth was turned up and his eyes were bright. Not to mention he had not stopped touching Haruhi since they'd danced.

On their way out of the restaurant, Mori had kept his arm wrapped around Haruhi's waist. When they were driving in the car, he'd kept her hand in his. While he bent to kiss her goodnight in front of her apartment door, he pulled her small frame against him so that there wasn't a part of their bodies that wasn't touching. Haruhi was almost entirely bent over backwards to accommodate Mori's height, but it seemed a small price to pay in exchange for the wondrous bolts of electricity that raced up and down her body from every point of contact—her hands fisted in his hair, his hands skimming her neck and tracing her spine, their chests and thighs. Not to mention their lips, hungrily searching out the others'.

Mori was going as slow as he could, but Haruhi had never been a patient girl. So she began to flick her tongue across his lips, and she reveled in the moan that seemed to escape him. She parted her lips and allowed Mori to deepen the kiss, their tongues just about to intertwine—

"HARUHI! MY BABY! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE HOME! WHERE WERE YOU? DADDY MISSED YOU AND—GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"

Haruhi and Mori sprung apart as the door was flung open to reveal an excited and furious Ranka, who only saw some boy groping his only child. When Ranks saw who the boy was, he calmed down considerably.

"Oh, Takashi darling, it's only you. I mean, I knew you weren't that blonde headed buffoon, but I couldn't see who you were," Ranka rambled, then paused. "Wait a second. OH MY STARS! ARE YOU TWO DATING NOW?" And just like that he was off again, and neither Mori nor Haruhi could get a word in edgewise.

* * *

Mori decided it would be best to follow Haruhi's lead. She was all too used to dealing with her father, and she had gained extra experience in the matter over the past year by handling Tamaki with equal finesse.

Mori followed Haruhi as she led her father back into the house, and he did his best to tune Ranka out as he rambled on and on about how happy he was that his daughter had finally embraced her femininity and wasn't it just great that she'd found such a charming man to do it with? And so muscular, too! Plus, he was just so much better than that blonde twit, and why Haruhi had ever had a crush on him was unfathomable and—

Wait.

_WHAT?!_

Haruhi had had a crush on Tamaki? And she'd told her father about it?

All it took was one look at Haruhi for Mori to know that her father, for all his overzealous ranting, was telling the truth. At some point in time, Haruhi had liked Tamaki. The way her body tensed and her eyes darted between Mori and her father, her subtle efforts to get Ranka to _stop talking_—Mori could feel part of his heart sinking, and he didn't like the feeling.

He also didn't like the strange sense of anger building in the pit of his stomach. For all his kendo training, Mori was not a violent person, and seldom did he take the offensive outside of a match. But in that moment, Mori would have had no problem with punching a whole in the wall.

A part of his mind was biting at his already wounded self-esteem. He had always suspected Haruhi would fall for the blonde. It had seemed so natural at the beginning, after all. Most of the hosts, himself included, had believed that Tamaki would eventually clue in and whisk Haruhi away into the sunset. But then, somewhere along the way, the other hosts had fallen for Haruhi. And when Tamaki had almost run off into the sunset with _Éclair_, well, the words "game on" had never held so much meaning for the upper echelon before.

Still, Haruhi had turned Tamaki down. She had also chosen to go on a date with Mori. That _had_ to count for something. There was no possible way Haruhi could possibly still have feelings for the romantic blonde. If she did, then she would have accepted Tamaki's confession. Then she would have spent the weekend crying into Tamaki's shoulder and ruining his shirts with her salty tear. Then she wouldn't have spent the past three hours on the world's most perfect date with Takashi Morinozuka.

If Haruhi had feelings for Tamaki, then she would not have told Mori she was falling in love with him.

Mori kept a constant stream of positive words running through his head Ranka yammered on. Eventually, Mori managed to extricate himself from the Fujioka apartment, and Haruhi followed him outside.

"I'm really sorry about my dad," Haruhi blurted out. "He's just . . . overenthusiastic about everything in my life, I guess."

Mori could only nod in response. It was quiet between the two of them for a moment as they leaned against the metal railing of the concrete walkway. "When?" Mori finally said, his curiosity getting the better of him.

He didn't need to elaborate, Haruhi knew what he was talking about.

"My first few days of hosting, he seemed kind of obnoxious, but he was still friendly. I hadn't made any friends at Ouran when I started. When that girl threw my bag into the fountain, Tamaki climbed in after me and helped me retrieve my things. I talked about him a lot when my dad asked me how my first few days had gone."

"Did you really have a crush on him?" Mori asked. She had not made it sound as such, but if her reaction was anything to go by . . .

"I don't know. I liked him. I thought I had some sort of feelings for him back then. But then in that damn artificial rainforest . . . I honestly hadn't known much about you before that. Then I got to know you, and I kind of started liking you more and more. I liked that you were protective of me without being overbearing. I _really liked_ that you didn't try to coerce me the way Kyoya-sempai and the twins did. But honestly, I just liked _you_."

Oh, Haruhi was smart, Mori thought. She would make an excellent lawyer. She had managed to turn a situation in which she was potentially in trouble into one in which she seemed even more adorable and loveable than se already was.

He looked at her tense frame out of the corner of his eye. "I thought you more than liked me," he said quietly with a smile tugging at his lips.

Haruhi broke at laughing. "What, are we in middle school?" she chuckled as she feel against Mori's side. He lifted his arm to wrap it around her. "So you're not mad?" she inquired, seeking confirmation.

"I'm not mad," Mori told her, not saying that he was hurt and upset, but quickly shoved those feelings down instead. "I'll see you tomorrow during lunch?"

"Are you coming to Host Club?" Haruhi questioned.

Mori shook his head. "I don't know if I'll go back anytime soon." He tried to push away the guilt that filled him when he saw Haruhi's sad expression.

"You know, Honey-sempai, Satoshi, and Yasuchika are talking about quitting. Takashi, why won't you come back?"

"I cannot be around Tamaki," Mori answered simply.

"Why not?" Haruhi pressed.

"Because," Mori stated stubbornly.

"Takashi," Haruhi said in her warning voice.

"I don't own Tamaki anything," Mori admitted. "And I don't want to spend time with a person who thinks as little of me as Tamaki does."

"Takashi, you know that can't be true," Haruhi whispered. "Tamaki and the other hosts do respect you. Everything you've done for them and for Honey . . . Takashi, you mean a lot to the hosts."

Mori looked at Haruhi long and hard before answering. "Kyoya and I respect each other. The twins know not to mess with me. But Tamaki lost any respect I had for him when he told me I wasn't good enough for you."

All Haruhi did in response was wrap her arms around Takashi and say, "I hope you come back soon. We all miss you."

* * *

Haruhi crept carefully into the clubroom. She had been walking by, considering double checking the status of the kitchen in the clubroom when she'd heard the sound of piano music wafting from the room. Naturally, she was met with the sight of golden blonde hair bent over the piano keys when she stepped into the room.

She listened in silence as Tamaki allowed his graceful fingers to drift across the ivory keys.

When he stopped playing, Haruhi walked over to him and sat down next to him on the piano bench.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed quietly. Haruhi smiled. He was in his calm, more mature state. That was good; he'd be easier to talk with that way. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking on the clubroom," Haruhi replied. She curled her fingers around the edge of the piano bench and began to swing her legs back and forth. "Tamaki-sempai?"

"Yes, Haruhi?" Tamaki turned to meet her gaze.

"Why are you so against me dating Takashi? I mean, I know you said some things to him that hurt him."

Tamaki sighed. "I am not okay with you dating him, and in my haste I said some things to him that I regret. However, I cannot in good conscience say that I am not hurt myself when I see the two of you together."

"But you're my friend. You're _his friend_, too. Can you try to be happy that I'm happy with him?" Haruhi asked, looking up at him with her eyes glowing like Reece's peanut butter cups.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi, but I don't think I can do that. I don't think you understand," Tamaki murmured as he leaned closer to her. They were less than three inches apart then. "Just how much you meant to me, Haruhi," he breathed, and Haruhi involuntarily leaned in closer so that she could catch what he said.

Tamaki closed the gap between them, and before Haruhi had fully registered what his forward movement meant, he was kissing her. Haruhi gasped in surprise when she realized that the odd sensation coursing through her was caused by Tamaki's lips on hers. She very nearly lost it when Tamaki took her reaction as a good sign and deepened the kiss, leaning forward to press Haruhi back onto the piano bench.

Haruhi's eyes flew wide when she realized that he had her pinned. His hands were locked around her waist and his legs were on either side of her, one resting on the ground, the other bent at the knee and resting on the bench next to her hip. She was beginning to panic, but she wasn't sure what to do. Tamaki was not going anywhere or doing anything that was truly forcing her, but she didn't want him kissing her. She wanted him very far away from her at that moment.

She made to push him off, her fingers knotting in the material of his jacket so that she could try to use what little leverage she had. He seemed to take this as encouragement, however, and lowered himself closer to her so that the length of his torso was pressed against hers.

Finally, Haruhi managed to get her message across. She gave up on the shoving and opted for a more direct approach.

She hit him.

Well, more like she punched him right across the face.

It wasn't a very powerful hit given that she could bring her arm back, but it got her point across.

"OWE!" Tamaki screamed. "What was that for?"

But Haruhi didn't answer. She was too busy darting away from him as fast as she could. She raced to the door and slipped out of it as quickly as she could, ignoring Tamaki's cries from behind her back. Haruhi had just started to run down the hallway when she ran into something and hit her head against it.

"Owe," she muttered in surprise as she fell to the floor. When she looked up to see what she'd run into, she felt her whole body run cold with ice.

"Takashi . . ."

* * *

**Author's Note: . . . You're not going to kill me, right? I know it's a little out of character, but I've had this climactic bit set in my head since I started the story, hence the title. Send in a review letting me know what you think! I promise a MoriHaruhi ending, and possibly a MoriTamaki fisticuffs.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for the late update! I mean to have this up days ago, but alas college prep rears its ugly head. On the bright side, I now have towels and health insurance!**

**Yep, I'm the proud owner of three purple towels . . . but not Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Thank you, my faithful readers. This is the second to last chapter, me thinks. I know it's drawing near an end, and I want to finish it before I go to college. I don't know if _Haruhi and an Ootori_ will be finished before I go off to college or not. For now, though, please read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

**The Broken Hearts Club**

**Chapter 15**

"Takashi," Haruhi heard herself saying. She was reeling on the inside, terrified that he had seen or heard something.

He held out his hand for her, and she accepted it in her mildly shocked state.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, and she was fairly certain he could hear to strain in her voice.

"I know you come to the music room in the morning sometimes. I thought I'd talk with you before class," Mori replied. His eyebrows were scrunched together in confusion. He knew something was up with Haruhi, but he clearly couldn't figure out what.

"Oh, well, I can't really talk now," Haruhi said in a rush. "I've got to get to class and—"

"Haruhi!"

* * *

Tamaki stumbled out of the music room, and the first thing Mori noticed was that red and purple bruise forming on his cheek. Mori's eyes shifted to Haruhi's writing hand, and he noticed that there were light bruises on her knuckles. Mori didn't think, he just acted, the way he had been trained.

Within seconds Mori had Tamaki pinned to the ground. Tamaki was pressed stomach-first against the floor with one of Mori's knees digging into his back and an arm bent behind him in an extremely uncomfortable position.

"Owe! Mori-sempai, what are you doing?" Tamaki demanded.

"What did you do to Haruhi?"

Haruhi started forward, her brown eyes giant. "Takashi, please don't. It's nothing—"

"What did he do?" Mori asked again.

"He kissed me," Haruhi admitted rather quickly, the words blurring together so that they were almost illegible. "But I pushed him off. Well, I tried, but that didn't work so I hit him—Takashi!" Haruhi cried out.

Mori had lifted Tamaki off the floor only to throw him into the nearest wall. He brought his fist quickly forward to connect with Tamaki's stomach. The blonde prince doubled over and Mori delivered a blow to his back, causing Tamaki to fall to the floor once more. This time, however, Tamaki was unhindered. Mori was caught unaware as Tamaki kicked a leg out and caused Mori to stumble. Tamaki used his opponent's distraction to get back on his feet and scramble away a bit.

"I am not going to fight you, Mori-sempai!" Tamaki cried out.

Mori glared at him. "You seemed intent to fight me for Haruhi's affections before," he reminded.

Tamaki began to splutter. "And I will! But not physically! You clearly have an unfair advantage!" And just like that Tamaki was flailing his limbs and ranting like he would about 'those devil twins.'

Haruhi took a step towards Mori and tugged on his sleeve. "Can you shut him up?" she suggested.

Mori nodded in reply. While Tamaki was caught up in his dictatorial speech, Mori strode forward and tapped Tamaki on the neck. When Tamaki crumpled to the ground without resistance, Haruhi raised her eyebrows at Mori. "Pressure point" was Mori's simple reply.

* * *

Haruhi couldn't help but glance up at the stoic senior as they walked. She wasn't sure what temperament he was currently in. He had just fought with Tamaki over _her_. Yes, Haruhi was a feminist and believed that women and men were equals; gender didn't matter. But it was still very nice to have someone look after her the way Mori did. She wasn't used to it by any means, and she found that it was pleasant having someone watch over her.

Mori, however, seemed just a bit angry. And Haruhi couldn't think of anything to say. She ought to explain the situation, but she wasn't entirely sure how to go about it without making him angrier. So she decided to try the direct approach.

"Are you mad that Tamaki kissed me?"

He blinked at her.

She didn't give him a chance to respond.

"Because you shouldn't be," she instructed him. "It didn't mean anything, at least not to me. And Tamaki was not . . . _forceful_, just stupid. And you can't fault him for being who he is."

Mori just narrowed his eyes at her, so Haruhi decided to keep talking.

"I do love you, you know. I would never intentionally hurt you. I know you and Tamaki aren't on the best of terms, but I hope you guys will get over that soon. But if you want, I don't have to attend Host Club. Kyoya should understand. Especially since my debt's been paid off," Haruhi added, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "At least, as long as Kyoya wasn't serious about what he's added since the Ouran Fair, then I'm out of debt."

Mori stopped Haruhi in her tracks by gripping her lightly by the wrist.

"Takashi?" she questioned.

"You . . . You're not indebted to the Host Club?" Mori managed to get out.

"No. Not since the Ouran Fair. Huh, I guess it hasn't really come up, has it? Éclair's request covered what I had left. My staying in completely voluntary," she told him with a small smile.

Mori looked at her hard, and Huruhi's smile began to fade under his skeptical look.

"You do not have to stop," Mori conceded. "You like being there. You are friends with the hosts. Stay."

"But you're not there," Haruhi informed him. "That alone makes it less pleasant. And I'm not all too pleased with Tamaki right now. I see the twins everyday anyways, and Honey can hang out with us after Host Club, so . . . I can talk to Kyoya. I don't think he'll mind," she insisted.

Mori sighed heavily. "It is your decision. _I_ would like to spend more time with you, but do not make the decision solely because of me."

"Never," Haruhi promised. She was delighted that Mori did not look entirely happy with her answer.

* * *

Satoshi was sitting next to his cousin waiting for the other hosts to arrive. Kyoya was the first one to enter after them, his nose buried in his black book. Still, their dark-haired sempai waved half-heartedly at them before continuing to his usual table. Tamaki came in with a flurry of limps and a Band-Aid on his cheek. Satoshi didn't pay him any attention as he began rattling off his problems to Kyoya, who only appeared to be nodding along without listening at all.

Everything seemed perfectly normal until Honey walked into the room. It was easy for Satoshi to notice that his older cousin was unhappy about something. His eyes were dark and narrow and his shoulders were thrown back to bring him to his full height. Small as he was, Honey could look down-right intimidating when he wanted to.

Yasuchika stiffened beside Satoshi, and the two looked on as Honey marched across the room towards the Host Club's king. Tamaki didn't even turn around; he didn't even notice Kyoya's mildly alarmed expression as Honey drew closer. And then—

WHACK!

Honey had jumped up into the air and flipped, bringing his leg out and down in a smooth flip-and-kick right across Tamaki's shoulder. The younger blonde male fell to the ground on his hands and knees. He spun his head around wildly in an attempt to locate the source of the blow.

"Honey-sempai, what—?" Tamaki started, only to be met with Honey's fist as it connected with his already injured face. "OWE! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Tamaki cried out.

Honey was visibly shaking with rage, and Satoshi was wondering what had upset his older cousin so much. "You tried to force yourself on Haru-chan!" Honey yelled at him.

From the doorway, "WHAT?" came two nearly identical voices in unison.

The twins had arrived.

The twins began to advance on Tamaki in addition to Honey. Kyoya, for his part, did not seem to be reacting calmly. Satoshi knew, however, that Kyoya would never allow himself to come to fisticuffs until he knew the full extent of the situation.

"Tamaki," Kyoya drawled out. "What have you done now?"

Satoshi watched as Tamaki spluttered. He hadn't realized that Yasuchika had left his side until Tamaki was sprawled across the ground once again, courtesy of Yasuchika thwacking him upside the head with Satoshi's shinai.

"What did you do to Haruhi-sempai?" the younger Haninozuka growled. Satoshi had to smile at that; he always suspected that Yasuchika care more for Haruhi than he let on.

Tamaki was curled up before the six male hosts with his head protected by his hands, stammering out a response of sorts.

"W-we were talking at the p-piano. It w-was nice. W-we get along y-you know!" he insisted. "And I—I kissed her! And it kind of went deeper—NOT LIKE THAT!" Tamaki screamed as Honey stepped forward in a menacing manner. "She h-hit me. Then M-mori-sempai hit me."

Kyoya was the first to speak, probably because he was the always the first to know _what_ to say when a situation left the other hosts speechless. "Tamaki, you really are an idiot."

"Yeah, you baka!" Hikaru shouted at him.

"What were you thinking?" Kaoru added. "I mean, she's kind of in love with Mori-sempai. Does their friendship not mean anything to you?"

"Baka!" Yasuchika put in with great distaste. He might be fond of Haruhi, but he had never really like the Host Club King.

Satoshi sighed. "Baka indeed. I may have thought you were fun in the beginning, but if you do anything else to interfere with my brother's life, I'll hit you over the head with a shinai myself. And trust me, it hurts more when I do it."

"I'm sorry!" Tamaki wailed.

"Are you?" Kyoya questioned. "Because we have been trying to get it through your head for days now that Mori-sempai makes Haruhi happy and that you, well . . . you irritate her most of the time. But you don't seem to be fully aware of these facts."

The six hosts stared down at Tamaki as he heaved himself into a sitting position on the floor. The erratic blonde brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them like a little kid. "I just want Haruhi to like me. I'm in love with her. And my grandmother—"

"That's no excuse!" Hikaru began shouting, but Satoshi had heard the tail-end of Tamaki's explanation and started to wonder what his grandmother had to do with it.

"Wait," Satoshi said aloud. "What's that about your grandmother?"

Tamaki threw his head into his hands. "I love Haruhi. And I want to spend my life with her. But my grandmother . . . after the Éclair thing, she wants me on a short leash, and the best way for her to do that is for her to marry me off to the next eligible heiress. I'm going to lose it all for real this time!"

There was a moment's pause before . . . "You moron!" six voices echoed.

Kyoya was the one to explain, naturally. "If you think that after that little stunt you pulled during the Ouran Fair that we wouldn't take precautionary measures, than you do not know your friends at all, do you?"

"Precautionary measures?" Tamaki repeated in confusion.

"Yes," Kyoya confirmed. "For instance, your grandmother has not managed to retain most of her shares in the Suoh zaibatsu. So why the hell are you so worried about losing Haruhi?"

"I was going to lose her because of my grandmother's hatred for me and for her. Now I'm losing her to Mori-sempai . . . DADDY IS NOT OKAY WITH THIS!"

Kyoya sweat dropped. "And our good King has reverted back to his incestuous familial tendencies."

Satoshi exchanged a look with Yasuchika. "Are you going to hit him, or am I?" Yasuchikia asked. Satoshi shrugged in reply, so Yasuchika promptly stabbed Tamaki in the ribs with the shinai. Tamaki leapt off the ground with a squeal that had Yasuchika smirking in delight.

"Tono," Kaoru started.

"You're going to have to get over her," Hikaru finished.

They all watched as Tamaki's face grew steadily redder and redder. He looked so frustrated, like he was waging war with himself. The twins were quietly debating when he would explode. Eventually, Tamaki's face turned blue and Satoshi thought it might be time to intervene, or at least prepare to administer CPR. However, the blue coloring in his face slowly faded back to red, and then he was back to normal.

With a very large sigh, Tamaki said, "I make no promises about 'getting over her,' but I will try not to meddle in her and Mori-sempai's relationship anymore."

The six male hosts smiled at him.

Then, a voice from the kitchen said, "Good. Then maybe Takashi and I can come to Host Club again without being bothered by you."

Seven heads whipped around to find the only female host tucked safely into Mori's side, his arm wrapped around her waist. The couple was standing in front of the kitchen entrance. Haruhi was smiling, but Mori still bore an incredulous look upon his face, his glare directed towards Tamaki.

"How . . . How long have you been there?" Tamaki managed to get out.

Haruhi began to blush. "We both got out of our last class early for . . . We've been here the entire time," Haruhi said the last part quickly, trying to distract from what she'd almost said. She didn't miss Kyoya's knowing smirk, and neither did Satoshi and Mori.

"So," Satoshi began slowly. "Who's up for a Host Club reunion party?"

* * *

**Author's Note: So the next chapter will be the Host Club reunion and a wrap up. Thanks for reading, and I hope you've liked the story. Seeing as how this and _Haruhi and an Ootori_ are my first ever fanfics, I think I'm doing okay. I'm not always thrilled with how chapters turn out, but for my first time writing chapter-by-chapter, I think it's gone okay. I can't believe this is coming to a close! Please let me know what you think! Any feedback can be used for future stories!**


End file.
